Jar of Hearts
by misschrissi7
Summary: Willow has just endured one of the worst years of her life and now Vince has thrust her back into the spotlight with a stint on a celebrity version of the X factor along with one of her exs. Will Matt & her survive? Matt/Willow Lita/Edge songfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five months had passed since Willows triumphant return to the ring. Matt and she were stronger than ever, Amy returned to the ring less a year after giving birth to Nevaeh, who had just started to walk. Trish and Jeff had just celebrated their first wedding anniversary. Willow was women's champion, having defeated Ivory on Smackdown. Matt had lost the Hardcore Championship to Chris Benoit, but he and Jeff regained the Tag Team titles not long after. Willow had received a few letters from Eric in prison, but she always labelled them return to sender as she didn't want anything to do with him. He had ruined too many lives and he had put her through hell that last year. She still had scars on her body from where Eric had tortured her for seven months.

Christmas was definitely in the air, and for the first time in what felt like forever to her, she was excited about something. She and Matt had decorated the house from top to bottom with Matt taking a bit longer to hang the mistletoe, kissing Willow at every chance he got, his excuse was that he had seven months of kissing to make up for. The snow had begun to fall and already it was lying on the ground.

Willow was at Amy's house with Trish getting ready for the annual WWE Christmas party. Amy's mom Christie, her grandmother had travelled up from Atlanta to spend Christmas with her daughter, Willow and Nevaeh and was on babysitting duty tonight. "Oh Willow, you really do look so much like Amy" Christie said, hugging her eldest granddaughter "we have so much to talk about. How are your parents? Are you dating anyone?" "My parents died a while back, car crash. At least I got to see them before they died. I'm dating Matt" Willow replied "Matt Hardy?" Christie blurted out, shocked that Matt was still in her family "Yes Matt Hardy. I love him" she replied, but before Christie could reply, Amy and Trish entered the room, taking the attention off her and she couldn't help but feel relieved by their timing. "Oh look at all three of you. You all so beautiful, let me get a photo of all of you." Christie gushed, taking out her camera and making Amy blush. "Now go have fun" she said as she ushered the three women out of the door. "Sorry about her girls. She tends to get a little bit excited at this time of year" Amy said "it's ok mom" Willow replied, Trish nodding in agreement "it was kinda nice to finally see grandma again" as they headed across the street to Matt's house.

"Wow, are you girls not freezing? Adam asked staring at the three women who had just walked through the door. Amy was wearing a black body-con dress with heeled ankle boots, Trish was wearing a long red dress with heels and Willow was wearing a turquoise dress which made her hair look even redder if it was possible. "No we are fine Adam. We only came from across the road" Amy replied, walking over to him "and you don't look too bad yourself" as Matt and Jeff came downstairs, all three of them wearing suits and looking extremely handsome, even if Willow and Trish couldn't stop giggling.

At the party, Vince had set up a karaoke machine in one of the private rooms and as everyone was eating, they kept bugging Willow to get up and sing, but she kept on refusing until Ivory offered to sing with her, not that she had much choice. Ivory grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room and forced the microphone into her hand, before selecting the song, Run by Leona Lewis, completely unaware that Vince was listening to every note and liking what he heard. When Willow had finished singing, Vince walked over to her, the smile on his face said it all. "Willow, I didn't know you could sing" he said smugly before asking "listen, I've had the producer of a TV show wanting to know if I have anyone who would be willing to take part in it. It will last 10 weeks and the winner gets £1 million for charity. Would you be willing to take part on behalf of the company?" "Can I think about it and get back to you Vince?" she replied "sure, but I have to know by the end of next week as the show starts in the New Year" he said before walking back to his table, leaving Willow with a lot to think about.

The next few days passed by quite quickly, Christmas came and went without any major incidents. Willow hadn't really given much thought to Vince's request until she received an email out of the blue from one of her old school which made her immediately pick up her cell and dialled her bosses number "Vince, its Willow. That offer you made me at the party, I'm in."


	2. Goodbye?

Chapter 2

Willow was packing her bags when Matt returned home, which made him think the worst. "Willow, baby, what's going on?" he asked, a hint of hurt in his voice "Matt, I've told Vince that I'm gonna do that TV show. I'm only gonna be gone ten weeks max" she replied walking over to him and giving him a kiss, before adding "did you think that I would really walk out on you after the last year? I love you too much too just walk away" Matt shook his head, holding Willow close to his chest as he replied "I love you too baby. I guess I was shocked to see you packing. So do we know which other celebrities are doing this show?" "I dunno Matt. I think the production staff want to keep it a secret until the first show airs. All I know is that Jeremy Borash and Christy Hemme are hosting" she replied "I just gotta break the news to everyone else, and it gotta be tonight as I leave in the morning." And as Willow left to call everyone over to the house, Matt noticed that her laptop was on and went to turn it off when he saw the email from someone called Dean Woods, it was dated 24 December:

**Hey Wills, **

**Can't believe you agreed to do this show just because I'm doing it. Can't believe it's been two years since I last saw you and I just want you to know that I still love you Willow. I never stopped loving you. Anyways I'll see you in LA in one week, and just remember, I know how talented singer you are, so you better bring your A game. **

**Love you always & forever**

**Dean **

Matt read the message a few times, trying to absorb what he was reading. _Why did Willow lie to me about not knowing who was doing this show? _He thought to himself _who is Dean and why is he saying that he loves her? Is he a crazy fan or what? I need to talk to her before she goes and it has to be tonight _as he left the room and headed downstairs as Jeff, Trish, Amy and Adam had arrived to hear Willows announcement. As stood at the top of the stairs, he heard squeals of excitement from Trish and Amy and Adam congratulating her announcement. He took out the little box that was in his jeans pocket and just stared at it. Just as he was about to open the box, someone interrupted him "what you doing up here bro?" Jeff asked, catching a glimpse of the tiny box in his elder brother's hands "is that what I think it is Matt?" "Yes. It's a ring, I was gonna ask Willow to marry me after she had finished the show, but right now I just don't know what to do Jeff" Matt replied before telling him about the email "well it's simple Matt. You just gotta talk to her and find out what's going on" Jeff said before heading back downstairs, followed a few seconds later by Matt.

"Matt what's wrong? You've been really quiet all night" Willow asked as she was getting ready for bed "Who is Dean and why did you lie to me?" Matt said quietly "Dean is my ex boyfriend. We broke up when I came over here to find Amy" she replied, disappointment and hurt showing in her voice that Matt would ask her all these questions "and what have I supposedly lied to you about?" "I don't know Willow. How about one of the people doing this show is your ex and you are still in touch with him?" Matt snarled. Willow couldn't understand why he was being like this "Matt, I have never lied to you, about anything and I can't believe that you would even suggest that I would cheat on you" she snarled back, the tears filling up her eyes "after everything we've been through this year" "Willow, I didn't mean it like that" Matt started to say, but Willow cut him off "Matt, you meant it exactly how you said it. Don't touch me just leave me alone" she yelled, brushing off his advances before picking up her suitcase and walking out of the room, leaving Matt stunned at what had just happened as he heard the door slam shut downstairs.

Willow made her way over to Amy and Adams house, the tears stinging her eyes as she knocked on the door _what the hell just happened? _She thought to herself as Adam opened the door "Willow, what's going on?" He asked, taking the young redhead in his arms and hugging her "Just had a huge fight with Matt" she sobbed into Adam's chest "he accused me of cheating on him. After everything we've been through this year", as he led her into the living area, he asked "do you wanna stay here tonight?" Willow nodded her head as she said "Everything is just so fucked up right now. I love Matt to death, but what he accused me of tonight was below the belt" "Willow, what actually happened? Tell me everything" Adam asked quietly, as Willow explained about the email, who Dean was and how there was nothing going on between them. "Sorry Adam, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you. I really need to talk to him, but I can't right now, and I fly at 10 tomorrow morning" Willow said apologetically "urgh, why does everything bad seem to happen to me on a good occasion? Eric, the kidnap and know this" "I don't know sweetie, but you and Matt always pull through together. You were made for each other" Adam replied "Thanks Ads. Look, you go on to bed. I'll be gone before you guys are even up" Willow said as he put his arms around her and said "I aint going anywhere" and held her until they both fell asleep on the sofa.

Adam woke the next morning due to someone banging on the front door and a male voice yelling "Adam let me in. I know she's in there. I just wanna talk to her" Adam glanced at his watch, it showed 10:30. The pounding and yelling continued so Adam reluctantly got up, as he did he noticed two bits of folded paper on the coffee table in front of him, before opening the door, where Matt was stood visibly shaking and looking tired. "Is she here? Matt asked coarsely "sorry Matt, she's gone. Her flight left thirty minutes ago" Adam replied, feeling genuinely sorry for the man stood in front of him. Matt was one of his oldest friends, they had been friends since they first joined the WWE and they had been through so much together it pained Adam to see Matt like this. "Matt, come on in. I think she left something for you" Adam said, leading the way into the living area "Amy has gone to visit Mike and Billy with Nevaeh" before passing Matt the paper from the table.

**Matt, **

**I love you more than anything, but last night what you said was way below the belt. Dean is my ex for a reason. I wouldn't cheat on you, I couldn't cheat on you I've been there and I know how badly it hurts. I love you too much to just walk away from you, especially after everything that we have been through this last year. **

**I didn't know that Dean was going to be doing the show until three days ago; I had made up my mind to do the show long before that. So that is why what you said last hurt me so badly. I think this time apart is exactly what we need right now. **

**I'll be gone before you get this, so remember that I love you and I'll be gone for ten weeks max. **

**Love **

**Willow xoxo**

Matt read the note a few times, before saying "I'm going to LA. I'm gonna get her back"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-) xoxo<strong>


	3. Welcome to the house

Chapter 3

Willow arrived in LA at 2:30. It was slightly warmer than North Carolina but it was still cold, so she was grateful for the chunky knit cardigan she was wearing. She was greeted at the airport by one of the production staff who was going to be taking her to the house where all the contestants would be staying for the duration of the show. "I'm Polly. It's my job to make sure all the contestants are happy and looked after" she said leading Willow out to a car which was waiting for them. It took them thirty five minutes to get to the house, where seven of the ten contestants were already unpacked and already settled in the house. As Willow made her way into the house, someone threw their arms around her and lifted her off her feet. "Willow Smithson it's been too long" a familiar male voice said excitedly "Dean Woods. Oh God I've missed you" she replied, a smile on her face as she looked at her former lover. He hadn't changed at all, his dark skin and deep brown eyes made her realise that she missed him more than she thought she had. "Let me take your bag" Dean said, unable to take his eyes off Willow "we've got a lot to catch up on, and Polly will introduce you to the other six contestants that are already here" as he led the way into the house, followed by a very conflicted Willow.

"Hey Willow, let me introduce some of the other contestants" Polly said, calling the other contestants into the living area. "Hey everyone this is Willow. She's currently the youngest Diva and current Women's Champion in the WWE" she said as everyone mumbled a quiet hello to Willow. "Willow, this is Brooke, she's part of the ECW dance troupe Extreme Expose. Comedian Drew Carey, actor Barry Van Dyke, Hills couple Spencer and Heidi Pratt, socialite Khloe Kardashian and of course, you already know soccer star Dean Woods" Polly pointed each contestant out as she introduced them, adding "and we are just waiting for our final two to join us" "who are they Polly?" Khloe asked, desperate to know who she would be competing against. "Khloe, you know I'm sworn to secrecy. But they should be here by tomorrow" Polly replied before leaving the house, leaving everyone to question Willow "so what's your story?" Khloe asked "I mean, you're the newest contestant and we've had a few days to get to know each other so" "I know what you mean Khloe" Willow replied, before asking "so what do you guys want to know?" as she retold her life story to all the housemates. She told them about Mike and Grace, being adopted, finding Amy, about Matt, about Eric stalking her and eventually kidnapping her. She didn't tell them about the torture and rape, _that's just too much info for these guys_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the bedroom she was sharing with Brooke _and besides, I'm not ready to talk about it with a load of strangers, _completely unaware that the others were talking about her, back in the living area. "So what do you guys make of Willow?" Dean asked, concerned for his ex girlfriend not realising how rough the last year had been on her. "She seems ok. Sounds like she's one hell of a year" Barry replied getting up to make a start on dinner for the house, when Polly re-entered the house with the final two contestants, TV presenter Mario Lopez and news anchor Robin Meade.

"Guys, can everyone come into the living area for a few minutes?" Polly yelled to the house, as everyone made their way into the living area, noticing Mario and Robin. "Ok everyone listen up. As you know the first live show is one week away. So the hard work begins tomorrow, but right now we are gonna give you a chance to stake out your competition. Tonight, everyone is going out for a meal and then on to a karaoke bar. It's our way of saying welcome to the show" she said, a huge smile on her face "you have one hour to get ready. I'll be waiting here" as everyone scattered off to their various rooms to get ready.

3 hours later, everyone had enjoyed their meal and were now in one of the private rooms at the Orchid karaoke bar, enjoying a few drinks and staking out the competition. There were some contestants who were just god awful (Barry, Drew, Heidi and Spencer) some who were ok (Khloe, Robin, Brooke and Mario) and then the two who outshone the rest (Dean and Willow.) Everyone was astounded when Willow took the microphone and started singing Black Velvet by Alannah Myles. "Wow Willow, you are good" Robin said, "Honey, you're better than good. You are freaking amazing. You are so gonna win this thing" Brooke added, hugging her roommate, Heidi and Spencer just gave everyone dirty looks before throwing themselves over each other while everyone else enjoyed the party which lasted until the early hours of the morning.

Willow awoke the next morning and looked around for Matt. It took her a few minutes to remember that he was over 2000 miles away, back home in North Carolina. Willow closed her eyes and fell back onto the soft pillows, suddenly remembering why she felt so guilty. _I need to talk to Matt_ she thought to herself _but now is not the time. I need to start rehearsing for next week, _forcing herself out of bed and dragging herself into the shower before heading off to her rehearsal, unaware that two thousand miles away, Matt was feeling the same way and was planning on coming to Los Angeles in one week's time to win her back.

* * *

><p><strong>all people in this story (except Dean &amp; Willow) are real people. if you dont know who they are, just google them :-) <strong>


	4. Total Eclipse

Chapter 4

"Oh my God Brooke, I'm so nervous" Willow said, her whole body shaking "Willow, I've known you less than a week, but I already know that you are gonna win this competition" Brooke replied, hugging her new friend "thanks Brooke" she replied "I guess that I would feel a hell of a lot happier knowing if Matt had made the journey to come and see me tonight" "honey, you might wanna check out the audience" Robin whispered in her ear, as Polly came backstage for the fifteen minute warning "ok guys, its fifteen minutes until Showtime. We are opening the show with Spencer and closing it with Willow. The full running order is posted on the back of the doors to both dressing rooms" she said before running off to see the hosts, Jeremy Borash and Christy Hemme, leaving the contestants alone with their nerves.

"Hello and welcome to a special version of the X Factor" Jeremy said, his natural presence on screen made him the obvious choice for host. "Over the next ten weeks, ten celebrities will sing their hearts out for the chance to win $1 million for the charity of their choice" Christy added "but before we meet our ten, extremely nervous celebrities, let's meet the three people who hold their fate in their hands" as the shows music started up again, revealing the three judges, Simon Cowell, Idina Menzel and Randy Jackson. "And now to meet our contestants" Jeremy said as the contestants made their way out onto the stage, as Jeremy announced them in the order that they would be singing that night "Spencer, Heidi, Barry, Robin, Dean, Khloe, Drew, Brooke, Mario and Willow"

As predicted Spencer, Heidi and Barry were terrible, Drew had improved since the karaoke night, as had Khloe, Robin and Mario, Brooke had a lively rendition of Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls, but it was Dean who had the show stolen with his performance of Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are, that was until Willow stepped on stage and opened her mouth and started singing Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler:

_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
>Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears<br>Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
>Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes<br>Turn around, bright eyes  
>Every now and then I fall apart<br>Turn around, bright eyes  
>Every now and then I fall apart<br>And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong  
>Together we can take it to the end of the line<br>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<br>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
>I really need you tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
>But now I'm only falling apart<br>There's nothing I can do  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>Once upon a time there was light in my life  
>But now there's only love in the dark<br>Nothing I can say  
>A total eclipse of the heart<em>

_Turn around, bright eyes  
>Every now and then I fall apart<br>Turn around, bright eyes  
>Every now and then I fall apart<br>And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever <em>

_And we'll only be making it right  
>Cause we'll never be wrong<br>Together we can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<br>I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<em>

_I really need you tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight  
>Once upon a time I was falling in love<br>But now I'm only falling apart  
>Nothing I can say<br>A total eclipse of the heart  
>A total eclipse of the heart<em>

_If Matt is here, please let him realise that I'm singing this song for him_ she thought to herself, looking through the audience, trying to get a glimpse of him but she couldn't see him as everyone in the audience was on their feet for her, and then she saw the unmistakeable blonde and dark Mohawk of her good friend Shannon Moore who had come down to support her, along with Trish, Jeff and to her delight, Matt. Willow was just so happy to see him, that she didn't take in what the judges were saying. As she left the stage, Jeremy and Christy came back on and announced the end of the programme, "make sure to return tomorrow for our results show, when we will be saying goodbye to one of our contestants" Jeremy said, as they shows music started. Matt and the others made their way down to the stage to see Willow, who ran towards them before flinging herself into Matt's arms.

"I didn't think you were gonna come Matt" Willow said as the two lovers embraced "did you really think that I wasn't gonna come see my baby girl perform?" Matt asked "I've missed you like crazy this last week, not knowing if we were ok after what we said to each other last week." "Matt, I've missed you so much and I love you so, yeah, we are ok" Willow replied before pulling him into a passionate kiss, unaware that someone was watching from the wings, their heart breaking into a million pieces. _ I will win her back, even if it's the last thing I do. And I know the one person who will help me do it. _


	5. The Ballad for Mike and Grace

Chapter 5

"And the last person to go through to next week is...Willow" Jeremy announced, but the cheers were so loud that she didn't hear that she had gotten through. It was only when Heidi and Drew came over and congratulated her for getting through when she realised. "Good luck guys" Willow said quietly as she walked off the stage, where she was congratulated by everyone except Spencer, as they waited for the results. "The first celebrity who is leaving us tonight is...Drew" Christy announced, as the other contestants came back onto the stage to say goodbye to him. "Join us again next week, where our famous faces will be singing songs from the movies to stay in the competition. Don't miss it" Jeremy said as the show's theme music started.

A few days later, the two men were sat face to face, a plastic window separating them. "Why should I help you?" the older man asked "I have no previous connection to you, so you need to convince me" "I love Willow. I have done for many years" the younger man said "I love her as well, but look where it has got me" the older man replied "but I don't blame her one bit. I did some horrific things to her and pushed her straight back into his arms" "I know that she is your daughter, but I want to destroy her boyfriend" the younger man said, the older man suddenly becoming more interested "but I don't know how, which is why I need your help" the older man nodded, as the two men plotted to break up Willow and Matt.

"Now I know last week you were singing your little heart out for your boyfriend, so who are you singing for this week?" Brooke and Robin asked Willow "my adoptive parents, Mike and Grace. It sums up just how I feel about them" Willow replied, as they made their way to a surprise rehearsal along with Khloe and Heidi, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else. "Welcome ladies" Polly said "the producers have decided that as of this week, both the males and female contestants will be singing a group song as well as their solo efforts to stay in" Heidi sighed "do we have to Polly? I mean everyone knows that I'm better than these four and I'll just embarrass them" which sent Khloe, Brooke and Robin into fits of laughter which lasted for the entire rehearsal.

After a few long days of rehearsals, the live show was just a few minutes away and the girls would be performing their group number, their version of Cell Block Tango from Chicago to open the show. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to week two of the X factor" Jeremy announced "and here to open the show are our girls, Heidi, Robin, Khloe, Brooke and Willow" as they launched into their song, they left the stage to a standing ovation. The boys would be closing the show with their version of Grease Lightening.

Barry started the solo efforts with a good rendition of 'Stand By Me', followed by Khloe singing 'Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend', Spencer and Heidi duetted on 'Time of My Life' then it was Willows turn. Everyone held their breath as she started to sing One Day I'll Fly Away from Moulin Rouge:

_**I follow the night  
>Can't stand the light<br>When will I begin to live again**_

_**One day I'll fly away  
>Leave all this to yesterday<br>What more could your love do for me  
>When will love be through with me<br>Why live life from dream to dream  
>And dread the day when dreaming ends<strong>_

_**One day I'll fly away  
>Leave all this to yesterday<br>Why live life from dream to dream  
>And dread the day when dreaming ends<strong>_

_**One day I'll fly away  
>Fly, fly away...<strong>_

When she had finished, the whole audience were on their feet, which annoyed Heidi. "You are definitely the one to watch Willow" Idina said, "I'm amazed that you haven't been signed to a label before. But you do have a beautiful tone in your voice" Simon added as Randy nodded in agreement as he added "girl, you should be on the stage" as Willow left the stage she searched the audience for Matt and the others. She didn't have to search very long as she heard the wolf whistles coming from Jeff. Matt had a huge grin on his face and he wasn't alone, Trish, Amy, Victoria and Christian were smiling and cheering at her performance. Christian and Victoria gave her two thumbs up which made her smile.

Mario followed her with his version of 'Sandy' from Grease, followed by Robin's rendition of 'My Heart Will Go On' from Titanic. Brooke sang and danced her heart out to 'Flashdance' before Dean brought the audience to their feet for a second time by singing the theme tune to Spiderman, 'Hero' before rushing off to change his costume before returning to the stage with the rest of the boys to perform their group number. "That's it for tonight. Be sure to join us tomorrow for the results" Jeremy announced as the show went off the air.

The next night, in a surprise elimination, Robin was voted off the show, much to the delight of Heidi and Spencer. Matt and the others went down to see Willow to catch up with the past week's events. They had less than five minutes together before the producers ushered Willow back to the house and away from the one person she wanted to be with.

Back at the house Willow was about to get the shock of her life, by someone she thought she could trust.


	6. Hell and Heaven

Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing here?" Willow snarled at the blonde haired woman who was stood outside of the house "how did you find out where I was? Aren't you supposed to be rotting in a jail cell after what you and Eric put my through this last year?" "Willow, I'm so sorry about that and I wanna make it up to you" Molly started to say, but was cut off by Willow "there is nothing you can ever say or do to justify the hell that you and Eric put me through for seven months" Willow was shaking, she had never felt this angry in all her life. Then Molly said something that tipped her over the edge "you look fine to me" Willow felt all the anger inside her boil and she couldn't contain it anymore "you think I'm fine do you Molly? Well I'm not ok. You were one of my best friends and I trusted you, but you betrayed me in the worst possible way. First off, you kissed my boyfriend in front of me" she yelled, the tears rolling down her face "then you helped Eric abduct me, kept me locked in that tiny, godforsaken cell and you watched as he raped and tortured me. Hell you even took part yourself, I'm gonna be scarred for life. Not just physically, but mentally" she added removing her top, showing the scars from where Eric had tortured her, to the shock of her fellow contestants. "So don't you dare say that I look fine, because I'm far from it. Did you know that Eric is my father? I still get nightmares from what you put me through. As far as I'm concerned Molly, you're dead to me. Don't contact me ever again" as Willow walked past Molly, she blurted out "my lawyers are appealing my sentence, and they want you to give evidence at the hearing" Willow shook her head "not a chance in hell" and continued into the house as Molly looked on, devastated before being taken back to the safe house where she was staying.

"Who was she?" Brooke asked as she entered the bedroom she was sharing with Willow. "She was one of my best friends, until she betrayed me. I never thought I could hate anyone as much as I hate her and Eric" Willow replied as Brooke hugged her friend, "Jesus honey, you're shaking like mad" "Brooke, it scared me seeing her again. I thought I was gonna kill her at one point" Willow said quietly "honey, you want me to call Matt and tell him what happened?" Brooke asked as Willow nodded. As she made her way to the telephone she overheard one of the male contestants talking "seeing Molly scared Willow. Our plan is working out quite nicely. Stage two will happen at the end of next week's show. I'll call back then with an update for you" Brooke barely had thirty seconds to hid from the man, but she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who walked past. _I have to tell Willow, but she'll be devastated. She needs all the friends she can get after tonights events _she thought to herself, leaving her with a heartbreaking decision to make.

Brooke returned to the bedroom thirty minutes later, after giving a concerned Matt an update on what happened at the house between Molly and Willow. Willow had stopped the tears but she was still shaking like crazy. Brooke walked over to the bed where the redhead was sitting, curled into a ball and pulled her into a hug. "You gonna be ok honey?" Brooke asked "I'll be fine Brooke. I'm just shaky after letting out all that anger" Willow replied "just wish Matt was here tonight" "I know honey. He was going crazy when I told him on the phone" Brooke replied "but you always got me for the night" Willow smiled as she put her head on her friends shoulder as she said "Thanks for being here Brooke. I don't know what I would have done without you" as the two girls fell asleep.

Back in Cameron, Matt was trying to process what Brooke had just told him, _Molly has some nerve going to see Willow after the hell she put her through last year_ he thought to himself, as he paced back and forth, trying to work out the best way to tell everyone what had happened. _How much more pain does she have to face before people will leave her alone and let her be happy? _before rushing out of the door into the night.

Willow awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes drifting from the kitchen. She smiled as she left the bed and stumbled around the room looking for some clothes to wear. She looked for five minutes before finding her leggings and one of her over sized tees and headed out into the kitchen for the biggest surprise. There, stood in front of the cooker was Matt Hardy. Willow couldn't contain her joy at seeing him as she ran over to him and flung her arms around him and kissing him. "Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked, unable to hide the huge smile on her face "I came to see you baby. Brooke told me what happened with Molly, so I contacted Polly who told me if I wanted to come see you then I could" Matt replied "so I jumped on the first flight down here and you know the rest. Only bad thing is I have to go back home tomorrow as I have a Tag Match tomorrow with Jeff against the Dudley's." "So prepare to be spoiled Willow" Brooke giggled as she left the kitchen to get ready for rehearsal.

Willow had a great day with Matt, they did a sightseeing tour of LA, they went to the Olive Garden for lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping with Matt giving Willow a surprise present of a silver charm bracelet, which she loved. They returned to the house a few hours later to get ready as Matt had a special night planned for Willow and he hoped that she would be surprised with what he had planned. A few hours later, they were sat in the Mexican restaurant on Sunset Boulevard, Alegria, enjoying their meal, when Molly walked in and saw them. She walked over to say hello, but Willow just stared at her, which made her back away. Matt could see that Willow was really uncomfortable being in the same restaurant as Molly, so he paid the bill and took her for a walk under the stars. The night was unusually warm for January, the beach was deserted except for Matt and Willow. Matt felt the tiny box in his pocket brush against his leg and smiled. _I'm gonna do it tonight _he thought to himself. They walked for a few minutes before Matt stopped as if to tie his shoelace as Willow walked a few steps ahead before realising that wasn't with her, "Matt what's..." Willow started to say but Matt held his finger to her lips "Willow, let me say what I need to" he said, scaring Willow a little, "Willow, you are the most beautiful person in the world. You are amazing in every sense of the word; you are kind, generous, smart, funny and sexy as hell. So what I want to say is Willow Smithson, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-)<strong>

**dedicated to Marco Simoncelli RIP **

**and YAAAAAAYYYYY to James Storm on owning Kurt Angles ass in 54 seconds **


	7. A song for her Captors

Chapter 7

"Matt, are you serious?" Willow asked, completely taken by surprise at Matt's proposal. Matt nodded his head "baby, I'm super serious. I don't want to spend another day without you" he replied as he thought _she's going to say no._ "Matt, you know that I love you more than anything and the seven months that Eric held me captive made me realise that I don't want to be without you" Willow said quietly before adding "so my answer is yes, I'll marry you." A huge smile appeared on both their faces as they kissed each other under the stars as the water from the ocean started to rise over their feet.

Matt and Willow returned to the house where they said goodbye. "I hate saying goodbye to you" Willow whispered, as Matt pulled her close to his chest "It's only for a few days baby. I'll be there at the weekend watching you perform" he replied, kissing her forehead before she pulled him down to her lips for a passionate lip lock just as Brooke opened the door and caught them. "Oops, sorry guys" she said apologetically, "its ok Brooke. I have to go anyways otherwise I'm gonna miss my flight" Matt replied, as Willow tried to hide her new ring from Brooke as she entered the house. Matt turned and started to head out onto the main street, when he heard a female voice shouting behind him. "Matt wait up a sec" Brooke yelled "I need to tell you something. Something I didn't tell you last night on the phone" "what is it Brooke?" he replied, feeling that he wasn't gonna like what he was about to hear. "Last night, after Molly and Willow fought, I overheard someone on the phone to someone named Eric? I'm sure it's the same Eric who abducted her last year and it seems like this person has planned, with his help, to break you guys up and make Willow his girl" she said breathlessly. "Thanks for telling me Brooke, does Willow know?" Matt asked as Brooke shook her head and replied "I didn't wanna tell her because I know that the person in question and her go back a long way" as Matt replied, "I agree Brooke. Just keep an eye on both of them. Willow I trust, it's him I don't."

Willow was in the bedroom that she shared with Brooke staring at the ring that now occupying her finger, unable to contain the happiness that she was currently feeling, she didn't hear Brooke enter the room. "So what did you and Matt get up to tonight?" she asked, giggling "and I want all the juicy details" "We went out, we ate Mexican, Molly came into the restaurant so we left" Willow replied, trying to hide the ring on her finger "we walked along the beach, where Matt proposed..." "WHAT?" Brooke yelled with excitement "he proposed? What did you say?" "I said yes. But we are keeping it quiet for now" "Oh my God, Willow, I'm so happy for you guys" Brooke replied, hugging her friend "and my lips are sealed."

A few days later, it was time for the live show. Willow couldn't wait to see her new fiancé and her family to share in her happiness. The boys were opening the show with their group number, their version of Michael Jacksons Bad. "Hello and welcome to another week on the X factor. Our eight remaining famous faces have spent the last week locked away in the studio rehearsing for this week's musical showdown" Jeremy said in his usual excited tone "and kicking off the show tonight, its Brooke" Christy added, as a nervous Brooke took to the stage to perform her version of Beyonce's Halo. This was followed by Spencer, Khloe, Mario and Heidi, who performed Hero (Enrique Iglesias), Since U Been Gone, Closer and Oops I Did It Again respectively. Dean followed Heidi with his version of Grenade by Bruno Mars and then it was Willows turn. "And now, singing Fighter for your votes, its Willow" Jeremy announced as she made her way to the microphone.

_After all that you put me through,  
>You think I'd despise you,<br>But in the end I wanna thank you,  
>'Cause you've made me that much stronger<em>

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
>Just how capable I am to pull through<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that won't work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretend not to see the truth<br>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
>Through living in denial<br>But in the end you'll see  
>YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME<em>

_I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't gonna stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<em>

_You thought I would forget  
>But I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<br>You thought I would forget  
>I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<em>

_Makes me that much stronger  
>Makes me work a little bit harder<br>It makes me that much wiser  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>Made me learn a little bit faster  
>Made my skin a little bit thicker<br>Makes me that much smarter  
>So thanks for making me a fighter<br>_Once again the audience were on their feet for the young redhead, Willow felt sorry for Barry who was the last act of the night. He followed her with his cover of Journeys Don't Stop Believin', before the girls came back on the stage for their closing group number, a version of Kesha's Tik Tok. As they finished Jeremy and Christy came back onto the stage to announce the end of the show, "that's it for tonight ladies and gentlemen" Jeremy said "our eight celebrities have done all they can for your votes" "find out tomorrow who stays and who goes" Christy added as the show's theme music started. Willow waited on the stage to see Matt and the others, but she was surprised when only Jeff, Trish, Amy and Chris Jericho came down to see her. "Where's Matt?" she asked, knowing that something was wrong. "Willow, Matt took a bad fall last night" Amy said quietly "he hit his head and suffered a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm" Willow felt her heart break at this news. She and Matt were going to tell everyone that they were engaged that night but that was now on hold.

However, this would not be the only time her heart would break this weekend...


	8. hello goodbye

Chapter 8

The contestants made their way to the house where a bouquet of Willows favourite flowers stood outside the front door. When she saw them, her whole body froze with fear; she knew exactly who they were from, "I don't want them. Throw them away" she whispered as Dean and Brooke took her into the house while Khloe, Barry and Mario disposed of the flowers. They entered the house clutching a piece of paper which had been in with the flowers. "Willow, honey you might wanna read this" Khloe said as Willow shook her head as she said "they're from Eric. I don't want anything to do with him after what he put me through last year" before going to her bedroom. Brooke took the note and read it:

**Willow, **

**I'm sorry for everything. Don't trust him, he's only going to hurt you. **

**All my love**

**Eric x**

"Willow doesn't need to see this right now" Brooke said quietly, making a mental note to tell Matt about this latest development the next time that she saw him, as she headed to the bedroom to check on Willow.

The man saw the look of fear on his targets face and knew that his plan was working. She was becoming more and more vulnerable by the second and he knew it would be time to make his move soon. Her boyfriend was injured and he thought that he wouldn't be around for a while, and using her father's past obsession with her was just perfect. _It has to be this weekend _he thought to himself. _This weekend I will get her back. _

The results show the next night had a huge shock in store for everyone. Willow, Dean, Khloe, Spencer, Barry and Mario were through to the next show and it was between Heidi and Brooke. Everyone thought that Brooke was going to leave because of the fan base that Heidi had from appearing on The Hills. Unfortunately for Heidi, her luck ran out that night and she was voted off, much to the relief of the other contestants, who preferred Brooke over her and Spencer. "As we say goodbye to another celebrity, make sure to tune in next weekend when we have a special rock night planned" Jeremy said as the show's theme music started.

"I was so worried that you were gonna go Brooke" Willow said, relieved that her friend had been kept in for another week, when someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around to see Jeff, Trish, Amy, Chris Jericho and the one person she really wanted to see, Matt. She flung her arms around him, forgetting that his arm was broken. "You were amazing last night baby" Matt said, "I made one of the nurses put it on in exchange for an autograph for her son" "I was so worried last night when I didn't see you" Willow replied, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. As Willow turned to talk to the others, Brooke pulled Matt to one side and told him all about the flowers and the note. "So Eric doesn't trust him either?" he said, confused by Eric's actions "he's gone all out to make her life a living hell and now he's protecting her? It doesn't make any sense" "it does if the person in question is trying to break you guys up and Eric just wants to see his daughter happy. I'll still keep my eye on him though, I don't trust him either" Brooke replied, leaving Matt with a lot to think about.

A few hours later, back at the house Polly called everyone into the living area for a meeting. "As you all know Heidi was voted off the programme earlier tonight. Unfortunately, due to this elimination Spencer has made up his mind and he has quit the programme as well" she announced to cheers and applause from the others. "Finally we are free from those two, stuck up idiots" Barry said happily "now we are looking for someone to fill the slot left by Spencer and hopefully we will have someone by tomorrow morning" Polly said "so for now, get some rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow" and she wasn't wrong.

Willow awoke early the next morning. She was the first one up and decided to make the most of her time alone. She decided to catch up on all the wrestling she had missed since entering the house. She was alone for less than two hours when Dean got up and joined her on the couch. "You ok after everything that happened last night Wills?" he asked as Willow nodded her head. "I guess I was just shocked that he would even contact me after everything he's put me through" "I know Wills" Dean replied as he put his arm around her. Willow was starting to feel uncomfortable around him and intuition was telling her not to trust him, and it was right. Not long after Dean had put his arm around her, he pulled her closer to him; Willow could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek, which made her shudder and she knew what was going to happen next. She had barely thought about it when, all of a sudden, Dean moved himself on top of her and kissed her. Unfortunately, he kissed her just as Polly brought in Spencer's replacement, along with the person who was helping him bring his bags in. Willow felt her heart break when she heard a familiar voice say "Willow, what the hell?" causing her to push Dean off her and bolt up, which ended up being the shock of her life.

Stood in front of her was Jeff, who was to be Spencer's replacement and Matt, who had seen everything.


	9. Give Me Hell

Chapter 9

"Willow, what the hell is going on?" Matt asked, hints of hurt and anger in his voice. As he turned to walk out the door, he heard a voice say "Matt wait. Please let me explain" Willow said, her eyes stinging from the tears that were forming and starting to flow over her cheeks. "Willow, you have thirty seconds to tell me what the hell I just saw in there otherwise I'm gone. For good" Matt snarled at her "Matt, he kissed me. He forced himself on top of me. I froze, it just brought back all the memories of last year" Willow replied, the tears flowing like streams over her tanned skin. Matt stared at the young redhead in front of him and he realised what he was doing. He was about to do the same thing Willow did to him at the wedding when Molly kissed him. He was about to walk away from the love of his life. "Willow, I love you more than anything, so I'm not gonna walk away" Matt said quietly, taking the redheads hand "but you need to know that I don't trust Dean at all, and I don't think you should either. I don't think Eric sent those flowers to scare you either. Have you read the card that came with them?" he asked as Willow shook her head and replied, "I couldn't look at it. I was in shock most of the night." Matt knew how she felt, as he had seen how terrified she had been when Eric had stalked her. "Matt what are we going to do?" Willow asked, sensing a bad aura around her, as Matt replied "we play along."

Five minutes later, Willow came storming through the house, tears streaming down her face. Dean tried to grab her but she pushed him away "stay the hell away from me Dean. You've done enough damage for one day. I hope that you're happy now that Matt and I are through" she yelled as she ran off into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving the others wondering what had just happened. A few hours later, Brooke and Jeff came to check on Willow, who was sat on her bed smiling. She had her cell in one hand and before either Brooke or Jeff could say anything, Willow asked "do you think he bought it?" "What do you mean Willow?" Brooke asked, "did who buy what?" "DEAN. Do you think he bought my story that Matt and I broke up after he kissed me?" Willow replied, seeing the look of confusion on her friends' faces. "That was an act Wills?" Jeff asked, as he moved over to the bed and sat beside Willow "I sure as hell bought it so am pretty sure that Dean and the others bought it too." Brooke nodded in agreement before adding "who's up for going out tonight?"

Later that night Brooke, Willow and Jeff were getting ready to go out when Dean approached them, but Jeff and Brooke gave him a look which told him to stay away, and he didn't want to admit it, but he was a little scared of Jeff. He had seen Jeff in action and he knew how offensive he could be. Dean also knew how protective Jeff and the others were of Willow after everything Eric had put her through last year. He was curious as to where they were going so he made a semi conscious decision to follow them, until a telephone call changed his mind.

Jeff messaged Matt to meet them at the club as it would probably be the last time he would be able to see Willow for a while. Matt reluctantly agreed, not knowing that Willow had told Jeff and Brooke about their plan. Thirty minutes later he made his way to a small club, where he saw his brother and the two females when his eyes fell on the young redhead in her pale green mini dress and felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe that just that just that very morning he nearly broke up with her over a silly mistake. Matt walked over to his fiancé and placed his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I have something that belongs to you" Willow turned around to see Matt stood there and a huge smile spread across her face "and what do you have that belongs to me?" she asked flirtily, "this" Matt replied as he placed her ring back on her finger before pulling her in close for a passionate embrace, before heading into the club, where they were met by Trish, Amy, Adam and Christian. "Shall we tell them baby?" Matt whispered to Willow, who nodded her head as Matt announced "guys, Willow and I have something to tell you. Now you guys are our closest friends and family and we thought you should be the first to know" "Willow is pregnant?" Christian asked, making Willow laugh, before replying "no I'm not Chris, but Matt and I, well we're engaged" leading to a round of "Oh my Gods" and "congratulations" from everyone as they all gasped at how beautiful the ring was, before Adam returned to their table with a bottle of champagne and eight glasses to celebrate, unaware that someone was watching them from afar.

The party lasted well into the early hours as the eight friends celebrated Matt and Willows engagement. Willow, Jeff and Brooke returned to the house at seven am, a twelve hours before they were due to perform on live TV and they were feeling incredibly tired and hung over. They hoped to sneak into the house and steal a few hours sleep, but it wasn't to be. Polly came to the house five minutes later to collect everyone and bring them over to the studio, where Jeff would be making his competitive debut.

"Hello, good evening and welcome to the X factor" Jeremy announced, "now as all our viewers know, Heidi was voted off last week and as a result of that, I'm sad to say, Spencer has quit the show. But we have found someone to replace him, so let's start the show" as the remaining three girls came out to do their group number, a mash up of Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi and Start Me Up by the Rolling Stones, to a rapturous applause from the audience. First solo of the night went to Mario who sang Bon Jovi's You Give Love a Bad Name, followed by Khloe's version of I Miss You by Blink 182, Barry sang Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day, Dean with Already Gone by the Luchagors, then Brooke with Sing by My Chemical Romance. Then it was finally time for Jeff's debut. He sang Too Young To Fall In Love by Motley Crue and the audience were on their feet for the rainbow haired man. The final solo performance of the night belonged to Willow, who sang an amazing rendition of Quiet Riots Come on Feel the Noize.

_**Cum on feel the noize  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild  
>Wild, wild, wild<strong>_

_**So you think I got an evil mind, I'll tell you honey  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why**_

_**So you think my singing's out of time, it makes me money  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why anymore  
>Oh no<strong>_

_**So cum on feel the noize  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild  
>Wild, wild, wild<strong>_

_**Cum on feel the noize  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild  
>Get wild<strong>_

_**So you say I got a funny face, I got no worries  
>And I don't know why<br>I don't know why**_

_**Lord, I gotta sing, it's some disgrace, I'm in no hurry  
>And I don't know why<br>I don't know why anymore  
>No no no<strong>_

_**Cum on feel the noize  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild  
>Wild, wild, wild<strong>_

_**Cum on feel the noize  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild  
>Get wild, come on!<strong>_

_**Well, you think we are the lazy type, you should know better  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why**_

_**So you say I got a dirty mind, I'm a mean go-getter  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why anymore  
>Oh no<strong>_

_**Cum on feel the noize  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild  
>Wild, wild, wild<strong>_

_**Cum on feel the noize  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild  
>Get wild<strong>_

_**Come on!  
>Feel it!<br>Come on!  
><strong>__**(Girls rock your boys)**__**  
>Work it!<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild,  
><strong>__**(We're gonna get wild)**__**  
>Wild, wild, wild<br>**__**(We're gonna get wild tonight)**__**  
>Cum on feel the noize<br>**__**(Rockin' tonight)**__**  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild  
><strong>__**(Oh yeah)**__****_

_**Ah ah-ah ah-ah  
>Ah, ah, ah<strong>_

_**Cum on feel the noize  
>Girls rock your boys<br>We'll get wild, wild, wild**_

_**Ah ah-ah ah-ah  
>Ah, ah, ah<strong>_

Once again, the audience were on their feet, even the judges gave her a standing ovation this week. This was her toughest week as Matt wasn't there watching her, but she understood why he couldn't, not if their plan was going to work. She did however see a sight which almost stopped her heart. She saw Trish, Amy, Adam and Christian in their usual seats but a few rows up from them she saw the blonde woman and sat a few seats away from her, making her heart skip a few beats, the man who had tortured her last year, yes he had two bulky officers next to him but that didn't stop her from becoming frozen in fear. There stood, smiling and applauding her was Eric Bischoff.


	10. Confliction of the Heart

Chapter 10

"Eric what the hell are you doing here?" Willow snarled at Eric, storming up to him after the show had finished. She was fed up of being scared of him and she felt all the anger in her body boil, and she had to stop herself from beating the hell out of him. "Willow, I'm not here to hurt you" he replied quietly "I'm here to warn you. Someone is out to hurt you, someone close to you and after all that I've put you through in the last 18 months I don't want to see you hurt anymore" he reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled it away, shuddering "Eric, you may be my biological father, but what you did to me was unforgivable. I know that someone is out to hurt me and I think I know who it is, and I'm handling it Eric" Willow replied; now visibly shaking at the concern her former tormentor was showing towards her. "Willow, you are my daughter, I just want you to be safe and happy. I know that you despise me but since I've been in jail I've realised that I was wrong to act the way I did. Just stay safe and be cautious of all your male housemates. If you want me, you know where to find me" Eric replied as the two policemen led him away. "What did he want Wills?" Jeff asked, putting his arm around his friend "Jesus Wills, you're shaking" he said as he hugged her. "That was so weird Jeff. He says that he wanted to warn me about someone trying to hurt me" Willow replied as she felt her cheeks turn wet and realised that she was sobbing into Jeff's chest. "That was not the same Eric who abducted me last year. I just wish that Matt was here" "I know darlin', I know. Do you want me to tell him about what happened tonight?" Jeff asked, Willow nodding her head in reply as they headed back to the house.

"Matt, you didn't see her tonight" Jeff told his brother over the telephone, "She was furious when she saw him. She was shaking when she confronted him, but she said something that has got me worried. She told me that Eric was concerned that someone was out to hurt her and that he wasn't the same Eric who abducted her last year. It's like he's changed in jail from evil tormentor to loving, caring father. Yeah, I'll do that Matt, yeah I'll tell her. Speak to you tomorrow bro" as he hung up, Brooke entered the room shaking her head "Willow is still in shock and shaking like mad" she said quietly, before asking "What did Matt have to say about it all?" "He's going crazy. He's going to speak to Vince tomorrow to see if he knows anything about Eric being allowed out of jail or Molly being released" Jeff replied, pouring some Jack Daniels into a glass and heading to the bedroom where Willow was sat on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest_. _She was staring at the wall in front of her, as Jeff walked over to her, he could see that she was still shaking from her encounter with Eric earlier that night. Passing her the Jack Daniels, he put his arm around her and whispered "Matt sends his love honey. He's going crazy knowing that Molly and now Eric have been in contact with you after everything they put you through last year. He's going to Vince tomorrow to see if he has heard anything." Willow sat in silence, before drinking the alcohol in the glass. She never drank whisky, but as it ran down the back of her throat, she felt the numbness leave her body. As Jeff got up to leave the room, he heard a quiet voice say "Jeff, stay with me tonight" he spun around to see Willow stood in front of him, her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, "I don't trust myself to be alone right now" she whispered, "ok darlin'. I promised Matt that I wouldn't let you outta my sight" Jeff replied, pulling her in for a hug as Brooke came and hugged her from behind as she said "You got me too" "thanks guys, for everything" Willow replied, smiling for the first time that night.

Willow had a sleepless night, despite two of her best friends being in the same room as her. Although she was grateful in having Jeff in her room, it wasn't the same as having Matt lying next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his warm breath on the back of her neck. She smiled as she thought about Matt, their engagement and upcoming wedding. She hated being away from him for so long, but she wasn't going to give up on the show either, not with six weeks to go till the winner was announced. She turned and looked at the clock and sighed when she saw that it was only 4:15. Unable to lie in her bed any longer, she got up and headed into the kitchen to make herself a fruit parfait before settling on the sofa to watch a repeat of Friday nights Raw, in which Trish successfully defended her Women's title against Victoria. She was alone for half an hour when Dean came and sat beside her. "That man you were screaming at last night, he's the one who held you captive last year?" he asked her quietly as Willow nodded her head, as she added "he also turned out to be my biological father." "Wow. That is seriously messed up Wills" Dean replied "how are you coping with it all?" "I'm getting there Dean. It's not been easy but having Matt, Jeff, mom and the others around has made it easier. I just don't think it'll be something I'll ever full get over" she replied, unaware that Dean had moved himself closer to her and was about to put his arm around her again. "Dean, don't..." Willow whispered quietly but Dean moved in closer towards her and kissed her again. Only this time she embraced what was happening and kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews xoxo<strong>


	11. Jar of Hearts

Chapter 11

After five minutes, the former lovers pulled away from each other. "Dean, I'm sorry but that should never have happened" Willow said, feeling guilty about what had just happened "you're still in love with Matt aren't you?" Dean asked, feeling disappointed yet happy at their kiss. Willow nodded as she said "yes I am Dean. I love him so much and we have been through a lot together. He helped me find my mom, he was there when Eric was stalking me, when he kidnapped me Matt was the only one who didn't give up on me and after yesterdays kiss, he was so hurt by what he saw, I need and want to make it right with him" "I understand Wills. I know how that feels, because that's how I feel about you" Dean replied as Willow got up from the sofa and headed into the bathroom to take a shower, where she broke down in tears as soon as she locked the door.

Willow left the bathroom nearly ninety minutes later, her skin red raw from where she had scrubbed it roughly, trying to get rid of the guilt she felt after kissing Dean. She would be seeing Matt in a few hours and she knew she had to tell him, even if it meant the end of their relationship.

Later that day, Willow and the others made their way back to the studio for the results show, which Willow was not looking forward too. She would be spending all day trying to avoid Dean, who wanted desperately to talk to her. After managing to avoid him for three hours, he finally caught her coming off the stage after rehearsing her song for that night's sing off. She never knew if she would be in the bottom two, but she always liked to rehears a song just to be prepared. "Willow, can we talk?" Dean asked "Dean, I have nothing I want to say to you. You've kissed me twice this week when you knew that I was with Matt" she said angrily "well you didn't seem to mind this morning Wills" Dean replied "I was vulnerable after seeing Eric yesterday and you know it." she spat at him "doesn't stop me loving you though Willow" he replied, moving towards her but she backed away "sorry Dean. It's never gonna happen. I love Matt" she said as she pushed past him and headed for the dressing room she was sharing with Brooke and Khloe, leaving Dean alone on the stage feeling angry and upset. _I will get you back Willow. Even if it means hurting you to get you. _

"Ok thanks Steph for letting me know" Matt said down the phone to his bosses daughter and long time friend. "What did she say Matt?" Amy asked as Nevaeh slept in her Moses basket nearby, handing Matt a hot cup of coffee. "Eric got to go and see Willow due to his good behaviour in prison but he went straight back after Willow confronted him last night" he replied, pacing the hotel room where they were staying, "apparently Molly is appealing her sentence, but Vince and his team of lawyers are looking into stopping it" "I'm just so worried about her Matt" Amy said quietly "I just want to know who is out to hurt my baby girl" "So do I Ames" Matt replied "so do I"

Later on that night at the results show, Willow found herself in the bottom two, along with Barry. This shocked everyone, "Willow gave the best performance of her life last night. So for her to be in the bottom two, massive shock" Simon said "I agree with Simon. Willow rocked that song last night. I guess the public didn't like it as much as us" Idina said, totally shocked by the result. In the sing off, Willow would be singing first, and she had picked the song that best reflected her and her current situation, Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts.

_**I know, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<strong>_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
><em><strong>If I am anywhere to be found<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I have grown too strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>To ever fall back in your arms<strong>_

_**I've learned to live half alive**_  
><em><strong>And now you want me one more time<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

_**And It took so long just to feel alright**_  
><em><strong>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you broke all your promises<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now you're back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're lookin' to get me back<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Collecting your jar of hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tearing love apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna catch a cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>From the ice inside your soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't come back for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>_

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who do you think you are?<strong>_

Barry followed her with his version of Bon Jovi's Blaze of Glory. All three judges decided to save Willow as Jeremy came onto the stage to do Barry's final interview "I'm sad to be leaving, but I always said that if I go out I'd rather go out to someone talented like Willow" he said as Willow and the others came over to hug and say goodbye to him.

Willow felt something brush against her leg which made her jump. She looked down and saw a mass of blonde hair at her feet which made her smile. Her baby sister Nevaeh had rushed onto the stage to see her after the sing off. "Hey sweetie, where's mommy?" she asked as she picked her up off the floor, as Nevaeh pointed to the older redhead and blonde man who were walking towards her. "Hey baby girl how you doing?" Amy asked her elder daughter as she pulled her into a hug "I'm fine mom. Just missing everyone like crazy, especially Matt" Willow replied "I know what you mean Wills" Adam said, "Matt's been going crazy without you" as they looked over to where he was standing with Trish talking to Jeff, before being taken aside by Dean, which made her feel nauseous.

"What do you want Dean? I mean, you've already lost me my fiancée" Matt said quietly to him "Look Matt, I'm sorry about what happened between Willow and myself, but please don't blame her. It was entirely my fault" Dean replied, making Matt curious as to what he was about to say. "I know what I did was wrong and I also know that Willow loves you and misses you like crazy. So please don't give up on her, not if you really love her" he said as he turned and walked away from Matt, leaving him more confused when he saw Willow walking towards him with tears in her eyes "Matt I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kiss him this morning, it just happened. I was still feeling upset about seeing Eric and I wasn't thinking" she sobbed "you and Dean kissed again? Willow I can't believe you'd do this to me" he said, the hurt showing in his voice "Matt, I'm sorry. I love you" she sobbed even more as he said "I'm sorry Willow, but I can't deal with this right now. It's over"


	12. Message to Matt

Chapter 12

"Matt don't do this, please" Willow begged, the tears now streaming down her face as she watched the love of her life turn his back on her. "Willow, I can't deal with this. I can't even look at you right now. I'm sorry but it's over" Matt said quietly as he made his way to the rental car and drove away from the younger redhead, leaving her completely heartbroken.

Willow slowly made her way into the house where she was staying. She wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone, she just wanted to get to her bedroom, crawl into her bed and curl up into a ball. Unfortunately it wasn't to be. When Willow go to her room, sat on her bed were Jeff and Brooke, waiting to hear all the details from what happened earlier that night. "It's over. Matt ended it tonight after I told him that Dean and I kissed again this morning" she said quietly "WHAT?" Jeff yelled "Dean kissed you again? I'm gonna kill him, and as for Matt, I say he's crazy for walking away from you darlin'" as he put his arms around her and hugged her "thanks Jeff. You've always been there for me" Willow whispered as she sobbed into his chest before Brooke came up from behind and hugged her too. "Guys, will you do me one favour?" Willow asked as both Jeff and Brooke replied "sure honey, what is it?" "Keep Dean away from me coz I aint gonna be held responsible if I end up killing him in this house" as they all giggled as Brooke replied "you know we will Wills"

"How could she do that to me?" Matt said angrily as he threw his water bottle against his hotel wall "Matt what are you going on about?" Adam asked, seeing that his best friend was upset "Willow. She kissed that Dean guy again, so I ended it" Matt replied. "Oh my God Matt. I'm guessing that you're regretting it now?" Adam asked cautiously "I am Adam, but it's too late now, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me back after the way I treated her tonight. It's over, for good"

"Guys can I get you all in the living area" Polly shouted as everyone made their way into the living area. Dean and Mario were already sat down when Brooke, Jeff and Willow entered, followed a few minutes later by Khloe who was carrying a hot cup of tea. "Ok, now that I've got you all here I have to say congratulations on being our top six contestants" Polly said enthusiastically "This weekend not only will you be singing your group numbers, you will also be singing two solo numbers and the theme this week is classics and dance anthems" everyone let out a huge groan at having to learn three songs this week.

"Adam, are you serious? He regrets ending it with her?" Jeff asked the man down the phone "yes I'm sure Jeff. He still loves her but he was so angry last night" Adam said "but he doesn't think that she'll ever forgive him after how he treated her last night" "Matt is crazy. Willow is completely heartbroken, she has barely slept these last two days and she's a mess" Jeff replied "Matt's in the same way" Adam said before adding "we have to get them back together"

The next show came around very slowly for Willow. She was dreading singing after having her heart broken by Matt after the last show, especially as her classic song reminded her of him. "Wills, you ok darlin'?" Jeff asked, putting his arm around her as she nodded "Jesus Wills, you're shaking and you are really pale" he added, as Willow broke down in tears "everything is just so messed up Jeff" she sobbed "I still love Matt and the first song I'm singing tonight reminds me of him so much. I guess it's just gonna be hard singing that song, knowing that he's going to be in the audience watching me" as the show's theme music started.

Jeremy made the usual introductions, the celebrities were ready and first out singing her classic song, a haunting version of Stay by Shakespeare's Sister was Willow.

_**If this world is wearing thin  
>And you're thinking of escape<br>I'll go anywhere with you  
>Just wrap me up in chains<br>But if you try to go alone  
>Don't think I'll understand<strong>_

_**Stay with me  
>Stay with me<strong>_

_**In the silence of your room  
>In the darkness of your dreams<br>You must only think of me  
>There can be no in between<br>When your pride is on the floor  
>I'll make you beg for more<strong>_

_**Stay with me  
>Stay with me<strong>_

_**You'd better hope and pray  
>That you make it safe<br>Back to your own world  
>You'd better hope and pray<br>That you'll wake one day  
>In your own world<br>Coz when you sleep at night  
>They don't hear your cries<br>In your own world  
>Only time will tell<br>If you can break the spell  
>Back in your own world<strong>_

_**Stay with me  
>Stay with me<br>Stay, stay with me  
>Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay<br>Stay with me**_

At the end of the song, tears were rolling over her cheeks as she looked at the one man in the audience who used to be there to support her, staring straight back at her, tears in his eyes although he would never cry or admit what he was feeling, he knew then that Willow loved him and that he loved her back, but at the same time he feared that he could never have her again.

Mario followed her with Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson, then Khloe, Dean and Brooke who sang All or Nothing, The Rose and Songbird. Jeff finished the classic songs section with a cover of Green Days Good Riddance (Time of Your Life). When he finished and left the stage as the show went to commercial, Willow ran up to him, before announcing "Jeff, please don't hate me for this, but I've made a decision. On Monday, I'm going to see Eric" "Wills, why would I hate you?" he replied "It's your decision if you wanna go see Eric, he is your dad after all" "Thanks Jeff, I'm not going because I want a relationship with him. I'm going because I have questions and only he has the answers"


	13. Heartbreak and Guilt

Chapter 13

"WILLOWS DOING WHAT?" Matt yelled down his phone at Jeff "she's going to see Eric on Monday. She wants answers Matt and she thinks he's the only one who can give them to her. Why do you care anyway Matt? You broke up with her remember" Jeff replied "I know that Jeff" Matt replied, "but I still love her and care for her. She's only going to end up hurt if she goes to see that monster" "Matt I agree but it's her decision and there's not a lot me or you can do about it" Jeff replied, as Willow rushed past his dressing room "anyways Matt, I have to go. The second half of the show is about to start and I don't wanna miss Willows performance and neither do you"

Willow made her way onto the stage for her second song of the night, adjusting her gold sequin mini dress as she rushed along the corridor. _Why did they give me such a short dress? _She thought to herself, unaware that all the male crew were staring at her.

Willow arrived at the stage with a few minutes to spare, where Brooke was waiting to wish her friend good luck before rushing off to get her make- up re-applied. It was in these 90 seconds that Willow caught her breath and thought about the song she was about to sing. It wasn't her first choice of song, Mario had been given that song but she knew what she had to do. _Showtime _she thought to herself as she saw Jeremy and Christy make their way back onto the stage.

Back home, Matt Hardy paced the floor in front of his TV, trying to take in what his younger brother had just told him. _I can't believe she wants to go and see that monster_ he thought to himself, _if she wants to go see him, then I'm going with her, _as the young redhead made her way onto the screen in front of him, instantly mesmerising him and stopping his train of thought as she began to sing. As he watched his ex on screen, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt, knowing that as she was singing, her heart was breaking inside and it was all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: sorry for taking so long to update, just with xmas work has been a bit crazy lately!<strong>

**I know that this is a short chapter, i promise next chapter will be longer & have more drama!**

**Read, Review & enjoy **

**xoxo**


	14. Questions and Answers

Chapter 14

"Another week over, another casualty, this time poor Mario" Brooke said as she entered the room she was sharing with Willow, who was already in there, with Jeff and Khloe. "At this rate, Dean won't have any friends left in this house" Jeff replied, making the girls giggle as Willow tried to forget the events from the previous week.

Willow awoke early on the Monday morning, slowly made her way to the bathroom where she thought about who she was going to see today where she shuddered with fear, her father Eric Bischoff. _Last time I faced Eric, I had Matt with me_ she thought to herself _I wish he was coming with me today _as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek and stepped into the hot shower, where she broke down in tears once again, unaware that over 2000 miles away, the one man she really wanted to see was already on his way to LA.

* * *

><p>25000 feet in the air, Matt Hardy felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and smiled at the message that his young brother had just sent him:<p>

**Hey Matty, how hot did Willow look this weekend? Bet you're feeling a bit silly now for leaving her. Today is the day she goes to visit you know who, but I'm starting to think that she's having second thoughts. She couldn't stop saying your name last night; she was shaking really badly and was crying. Matt, I don't think she can do this without you. **

**J**

Matt reread the message before replying:

**Hey Jeff, Willow looked amazing this weekend and yeah I feel a bit stupid but she shouldn't have kissed that Dean guy. I know that she's off to see him today, she needs answers but I feel like this is a really bad idea which will only result in her getting hurt all over again and I don't want her to have to suffer anymore than what she already has at his hands. I'm just glad that she has you and Brooke looking out for her in the house, and don't worry little bro, I'll be seeing you sooner than you think **

**M**

As soon as his plane landed, he jumped straight into a taxi and headed for the prison where Eric was currently serving time, knowing that that would be the best place to catch Willow and hopefully stop her from making a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>Willow sat in the back of the taxi, her head spinning with all the questions she had to ask him, heading to the prison where she was about to visit her father, Eric Bischoff. The man who had raped her mom when she was only 12, stalked her for months less than 2 years ago, then last year kidnapped her, tortured and raped her, only for it to be revealed that he was in fact her father. A sudden wave of nausea came over her as the taxi came to a grinding halt. She had arrived at the prison and there was no turning back now. She paid the driver and took a deep breath as she stepped out into the fresh air. She started walking slowly towards the entrance, the fear of what she had endured in the past from Eric made her begin to panic. <em>I am doing the right thing aren't I? <em>she thought to herself, before taking another deep breath _yes, I am. He knows something and I need answers that only he can give me. _As she entered the prison, she got one of the biggest surprises of her life. There stood in front of her was Matt.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Willow asked, shocked but unable to hide the glee in her voice "hey Little Red. I thought you might need some support in there with him, after everything he's done to you and Ames" Matt replied, unable to take his eyes off his former lover. "Willow I'm sor" he started to say but Willow cut him off "Matt, I'm glad that you're here, but I need to see him on my own" she said confidently, before saying "but if you wait here, I'll tell you everything he says over lunch?" Matt nodded in agreement, not wanting to upset or hurt her "ok Wills, whatever you want, and I'll get lunch" as she smiled, before being led through the double doors to the visiting room, where she about to come face to face with her nightmares.

"Willow, how good of you to finally come and see me" Eric said, standing up to greet his daughter, but she was having none of it "Eric, what did you mean the other week when you said that 'someone was out to hurt me?'" she asked, unsure if she was gonna like what she was about to hear. "I meant exactly that Willow. Someone close to you is out to split you and Matt so they can have you all for themselves" he replied "yeah, we've figured that part out Eric. We know who it is, its Dean who is doing the show with me. But I had a feeling that you knew more than you were letting on when you came to see me the other week" Willow said, "but you are not the only visitor I've had lately" "what do you mean Willow?" Eric asked, confused by this statement "Molly. She's been released on appeal" she replied, "Wow, that is huge Willow" Eric said, clearly surprised by this revelation "do you think this has any connection with the person who is out to hurt you?" "Honestly Eric, I don't know. This whole situation has got me so stressed and upset. Its straining my relationships, not only with Matt but the rest of the family as well" she replied, close to tears, which Eric could see "Look Willow, if Dean is out to split you and Matt up, then you need to be on your guard. Keep close to those who you trust, especially while you're doing the show. As for Molly, it wouldn't surprise me if the two situations were related, it sounds as though they might be in it together, but I'll try and find out some more about it" Willow nodded and as she stood up to leave Eric called out to her, "Willow, stay strong. You are a tough girl. You know where I am if you need me and I won't be going anywhere" leaving her stood in the middle of the room, tears silently flowing over her face.

Matt didn't know how long he had been waiting in the foyer of the prison for Willow, when she suddenly came running out of the visiting room, he could see the tears on her face as he raced after her. "Willow, wait up" he yelled as he chased after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him, where she completely broke down. Matt hadn't seen Willow like this since Eric stalked her and it reminded him just how much he loved her. "Willow what did he say? Please talk to me" he whispered "Matt please, just let me go. You don't have to care. In fact, you shouldn't care about me" she replied pushing him away "I'm just one messed up girl who fucked up the best thing she ever had" "Willow, you didn't..." he started to reply but she cut him off "Matt, you shouldn't have come here today. Just stay away from me" as she headed towards the taxi that was waiting for her, leaving Matt completely stunned at the 180 that Willow had done since seeing Eric and he made the decision to go in and see him himself, but before he did he sent a message to the one person he trusted and knew would look after Willow.

Willow made her way into the house, her eyes stinging from the tears that she had cried on the way back from the prison. She longed to find Jeff and Brooke and tell them everything that had happened, but they were nowhere to be found. The only person who was in the house was the one person Willow really wanted to avoid, Dean. "Hey Wills, what's wrong" he asked, putting his arms around her, and to his surprise she didn't push him away. In fact she did the opposite, and moved in closer to him, he could feel the wetness from her tears on his chest, "everything is fucked up Dean" she sobbed "Matt, Eric, us. Ever since I started this show, my life has gone from good to rock bottom" "Wills, everything will work itself out, you'll see" Dean replied, before kissing Willow on her forehead, but as he did, she moved her head so he kissed her on the lips and to his surprise, she kissed back "Dean, thank you. For being here today" she whispered as she moved in for another kiss, took him by the hand and led him to his room, where they kissed once more, and ended up in bed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. My laptop broke so i've not been able to write for a few days :-( <strong>

**But please Read, Review and Enjoy xoxo**


	15. The Road to Self Destruction

Chapter 15

90 minutes later, Willow and Dean lay side by side in his bed. Feeling guilty over what she had just done she turned to him and told him "this was a mistake Dean. It can never happen again" "If that's what you want Wills" he replied "but just know that I do actually love you. I always have" as he moved in for another kiss, but this time Willow moved out of the way. "Dean, please don't make this any harder than it already is. I'm just so confused at the moment" she pleaded with him as she stumbled around his room, trying to find her clothes and running out of the room, half naked, straight into the arms of Jeff, who looked just as shocked as she did.

"Wills, what's going on? Please tell me you didn't sleep with him" Jeff said, a sickened look on his face, Willow could look or answer him, but her silence said all Jeff needed to know. "Jesus Wills, how could you do this? You know that he's out to hurt you, so you sleep with him? What about Matt?" he asked, confused "it was a mistake Jeff and it just kinda happened" she replied, starting to sob "I was feeling vulnerable and upset after seeing Eric. Matt was at the prison" "woah, Matt was at the prison?" Jeff asked, now knowing what his earlier texts from the elder Hardy meant. "Yes he was Jeff. He was saying that he was there to support me and telling me how much he cares for me and I pushed him away and acted like a total bitch towards him" Willow sobbed as Jeff put his arms around her "I just love him so much, Jeff and now everything is fucked up" "I know you love Matt honey, and I know that he still loves you" he replied, before Willow added "he can never find out about me and Dean"

A few miles away, Matt Hardy left the prison, completely stunned by what he had just seen and heard. _No wonder Willow was upset and acting crazy _he thought to himself _that is not the same Eric who has hunted her for the last 18 months. I need to find her, make sure that she's ok and try to talk to her_ as he set off to find her, he felt his cell vibrate. He took it out of his pocket, and watched the video clip playing in front of him, a single tear rolling down his cheek.


	16. Bitter Consequences

Chapter 16

_How could she do this to me? And with him? _Matt thought to himself, angry that he had let his jealousy push away the love of his life. In a rage, he threw his phone down, unable to watch anymore when another thought, a thought which scared him slightly came into his head. _Eric needs to know about this. This video changes everything. _Wiping away his tears, he picked up his phone and headed back into the prison.

"OMG" gasped Brooke as she stared at the image playing on her cell. "What the... is that... Willow?" Khloe asked, surprised by what she was seeing as well. "Is that, Dean with her? OMG it is!" Brooke asked "I hope that she hasn't seen this yet" Khloe said quietly, before Brooke added "or Matt. He loves her too bits and he'll be devastated if he sees this video" unaware that he had already seen it and was on his way to confront Willow about it.

Jeff couldn't believe what he was watching. Brooke and Khloe had shown him the video as soon as they had walked through the door. "Does she know?" Jeff asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice. "I don't know Jeff" Brooke replied, "but we don't know what actually happened do please don't do anything stupid" "I won't Brooke, but it's not Willow I'm worried about" he replied, "Matt?" Brooke asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, and Amy" Jeff said, getting up and stretching out. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Can I borrow your cell Brooke?" he asked, as she nodded as passed her cell to him.

Willow had just stepped out of the shower, her skin red from where she had been scrubbing it hard from the shame and disgust she felt after sleeping with Dean. She had just put on her robe and walked into the bedroom, where she discovered Jeff sitting on her bed. "Jeff, what are you doing here?" she asked, wanting to be alone after the drama she had been through that day."Wills, come join me" Jeff said, as Willow made her way over to the bed, when she noticed Brookes cell in his hand. "Jeff, why do you have Brookes phone?" she asked "what's going on? You're acting all weird" "There's something you need to see Wills" Jeff replied "and it's not gonna be pretty." "Jeff, whatever it is, please just tell me" she said, her voice shaking as she climbed onto the bed, and as Jeff turned the cell on Willow became nauseous and broke down in tears as she watched the images in front of her. "Who knows about this Jeff?" Willow whispered shakily, "Brooke, Khloe and me" he replied, unaware that both Matt and Eric had now seen the video, along with anyone who had watched it on the Internet. Willow suddenly jumped off the bed and stormed out of the room, overcome with anger, she started pounding on Deans door "DEAN WOODS, OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW" she yelled, as Dean opened the door, he was met with a fist to the face "Willow, what the hell?" he asked "YOU TAPED US HAVING SEX!" she yelled, the tears streaming down her face "AND GOD KNOWS HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE SEEN IT! IF MATT SEES IT..." she started to say, as Jeff, Brooke and Khloe came into the hall way, "I don't even wanna think about that right now, but if I find out he's seen it, I'm gonna kill you" she added, before running out of the house, into the pouring rain and straight into the arms of the person she really wanted to see, Matt had come to the house, and from the look on his face Willow knew that he had seen the video.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Willow asked, even though she already knew the answer. "I've seen the video Willow" Matt replied, unable to hide the hurt in his voice "what the hell were you thinking? "I wasn't Matt. I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen. I was just so upset after seeing Eric that I just wanted to be alone for a while, clear my head and Dean just happened to be in the house and comforted me. I feel so stupid, but I honestly had no idea that he was filming us the entire time" she replied, tears rolling down her face, praying in her head that Matt would believe her, maybe even forgive her. "Willow, I _do_ love you, regardless of what you thought at the prison earlier" Matt said, the tears stinging his eyes "but I don't know if we can come back from this. I don't know if I can trust you anymore" "Matt, please, I love you too. Just tell me what I have to do to prove it to you?" Willow sobbed, before Matt replied "right now Willow, just stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you. We'll talk when this is over, when I'M ready to talk to you and in the meantime, I'll move your stuff to Amy and Adams. As far as I'm concerned, we are done" before he turned and walked away from the house as Willow crumbled to the ground, her whole world collapsing around her and she only had herself to blame.


	17. The Aftermath

Chapter 17

"You're lucky I don't beat your sorry ass for what you did to Willow and my brother" Jeff snarled at Dean "he loved her so much and she loved him. They were engaged to be married. You broke up my family" "If Willow really loved Matt then she wouldn't have kissed me, twice" Dean snapped back "and she wouldn't have slept with me either" Jeff felt the anger rising in him and turned his hand into a fist, ready to punch Dean. Luckily Brooke noticed this and stepped in "Jeff don't do it. He's not worth it" she whispered "go check on Willow." Jeff nodded and as he turned to leave, Dean taunted "at least I don't need a girl to sort out my problems" which made Brooke turn around and slap him "at least I don't go around breaking people up for a laugh" she snapped at him "it's no wonder that no-one in this house likes you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure my friend is ok"

Willow didn't know how long she sat in the rain, she didn't care. She had just watched the love of her life turn his back on her and walk away. It was only when Jeff came out to bring her inside it really hit her just how much of a mess her life had turned into. "I can't stay in this house with him Jeff" Willow sobbed "I know darlin', I know. That's why Khloe is calling Polly as we speak" Jeff replied, as he helped Willow to her feet and hugged her. "I thought you'd be on Matt's side. He is your brother" she whispered, pulling him closer to her. "Wills, I'm on nobodies side. Yes Matt is my brother, but I consider you to be like my little sister" he replied, leading her back into the house. As soon as they had shut the front door Khloe and Brooke came running towards them "We have good news and bad news. The good news is that Polly says that the producers are looking into moving you Willow, but the bad news is that it won't be until tomorrow" Khloe said apologetically. "No no no. I can't stay here" Willow sobbed, ran to the room she was sharing with Brooke and started packing her stuff into a bag. "Guys, I'm sorry but I can't stay here. I'm gonna go find a hotel and stay there till the show is over" Willow said "even if I have to pay for it myself. I refuse to stay in the same house as him. I love you guys and I'll call you when I've found a hotel" before hugging them and leaving.

Matt was sat in the bar of the hotel, trying to forget the events of the day when a familiar voice made him turn his head towards the reception. _What is she doing here? _Matt thought to himself, _I told her to stay away from me, t_here stood at the front desk stood Willow. He could see that she was still visibly upset by the events of the day and he wanted to go and comfort her, but he remembered all the hurt that had been caused. He stared at her for a few moments, watching her struggle with her bags and finally getting in the elevator and out of his sight. _Out of all the hotels in LA, she would pick the one I'm staying at _Matt thought to himself, as he took out his cell and sent a message to someone he knew he could trust.

Jeff, Brooke and Khloe had been sat in silence since Willow walked out of the house. Dean was still in his room, talking to someone on his cell. "I hope Willow is ok" Brooke said, "she shouldn't have left the house the state she was in" "I really wanna go look for her, but I wouldn't know where to start" Jeff replied, as his cell started vibrating in his pocket. "Is it her?"Khloe asked, "no its not" Jeff replied "but I do know where she is" "how do you know Jeff?" Brooke asked curiously. "Matt. He just messaged me and he sounded pretty angry that she was staying in the same hotel as him" Jeff replied, "well let's go" Brooke said, jumping out of her seat "Willow is our friend, and I wanna go stay with her, rather than be in the same house as him" as Khloe and Jeff followed her.


	18. Secrets & Lies

Chapter 18

Willow slowly made her way to her lonely hotel room. The tears had stopped flowing, but her eyes were still stinging from the amount of time she had spent crying in the last few day. She dumped her bag on one of the tiny beds and headed into the bathroom where she threw up before she ran the bath to try and take her mind off everything that had happened, even though she knew it was an impossible task.

In the bar, Matt was onto his forth beer. He didn't even recognised the rainbow haired man who had just sat next to him. "You know that Wills has moved out of the house" he asked "she feels really bad, guilty almost Matt. She loves you and I'm not trying to justify what she did but you know how vulnerable she was after seeing him" "I know Jeff, I will talk to her, but not right now." Matt replied taking a sip of his beer before adding "I love her too but there's no way back from this. It's over" "Matt, I'm sorry bro" Jeff said "but there's something I need to know: what did Eric say in that prison that shook Willow up so badly that she ended up doing what she did?" "You mean she hasn't told you?" Matt replied, shocked at Willows secrecy as Jeff shook his head and Matt told him everything that Eric had told him in the prison.

Willow was immersed in her bubble bath, the events of the day running through her mind. Events that she would rather forget. She didn't hear her cell ringing or the two people banging on her door. She let out a groan and ducked her head under the water, wanting to take away some of the pain she was feeling. She let all the oxygen out of her lungs, letting the warm water wash over her. Willow remained underwater for a few seconds until she heard muffled voices and felt a pair of hands pull her up to the surface "Jesus, Wills. What the hell were you thinking?" Jeff asked, as Willow looked around and saw Jeff, Brooke and Khloe in the bathroom, then her eyes caught a glimpse of him, there, lurking in the doorway was Matt. "Jeff, 1, I'm naked. 2, I'm ok. I was just taking a bath" Willow replied, looking for Matt, who had quietly slipped away, before adding "I wasn't gonna kill myself, if that's what you guys were thinking. Now if you'll excuse me, I need you to pass my robe and meet you in my room in a minute."

"Ok guys, why are you here?" Willow asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, her wet hair clinging to the back of her robe. "Simple answer: we left the house too. You are our friend, Dean isn't" Khloe replied, before Brooke added "we love you Willow. We think he has been watching you over the course of the show, planning this and he waited until you were your most vulnerable and took advantage of you" "You think he wanted to split up Matt and me deliberately?" Willow asked, confused by what she was hearing, "Eric said something like this was gonna happen. God I feel so stupid" she felt fresh tears forming in her eyes, looking around she noticed that someone was missing "Where's Jeff?" she asked, the first tear rolling down her face, "he's gone after Matt" Khloe replied "he seemed pretty upset when he saw you under the water, so Jeff went after him to tell him that you're ok and to tell him our theory about Dean" "thanks guys, I really don't know how I would have coped without you" Willow said, pulling Khloe and Brooke in for a group hug "now, who wants room service? I'm starving"

"So you think he's been planning this for some time?" Matt asked Jeff, who replied "Yeah we: Brooke, Khloe and me, that is, think he has. Maybe since before the show even started" "You know it makes sense, it adds in with what Eric told me this morning" Matt replied "but it doesn't change the fact that she cheated with him" "I know Matt, but I have a feeling this is gonna go much deeper than him breaking you and Wills up. I mean, there's still one major question I have that hasn't been answered yet" Jeff said, "How did Molly get out of prison?" "You think that Molly and Dean are related?" Matt asked, shocked by that possibility, "Not related in the sense that they are brother and sister, but in the sense that they both seem to gain something out of this situation" Jeff replied. "You know, I hadn't thought about that Jeff" Matt replied, knowing that Jeff's theory was making sense of some of the recent activities "Molly being released and appealing her sentence, she had to have had help from someone, and it certainly wasn't Eric. He had no clue when I told him that Molly was out on bail" "Well the first thing you need to do Matt, is talk to Willow" Jeff said, as Matt nodded in agreement, "I will talk to her Jeff, first thing in the morning. Right now, all I want is a hot shower and a good night's sleep"

Willow was awoken the next morning by a gentle knocking on the door. She looked around for Khloe and Brooke, but they had already gone for breakfast. She let out a sigh, threw on a t shirt and walked over to the door, and was surprised to see Matt stood there. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked, seeing the shock on her face, as she nodded and let him into the room, "I brought you some pancakes, I thought you might be hungry" he added, as she smiled at him "thanks Matt. Now, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked, tucking into a pancake "I'm guessing that Brooke and Khloe have told you their theory about what happened. I want you to tell me all you everything you know about Dean"


	19. What the Hell?

Chapter 19

Willow and Matt talked for hours in the hotel room, telling him everything she knew about Dean and her past with him "it doesn't change anything Matt, does it?" she said "I still slept with him and fucked everything up" "Nothing has changed Willow. I do love you but I just can't forgive you for that" he replied "but from what you've told me about him, there's still something I don't trust about him. Also the Molly thing is still puzzling me" "what do you mean Matt?" Willow asked, confused by what he was saying "Jeff has this theory that the two incidents are related" Matt said, taking Willows hand, seeing the look of confusion on her face "it kinda makes sense if you think about it. I mean Molly had to have had help in getting out of prison" "I suppose it does make some sense Matt" she replied "Willow, I'm worried about you. Until the show is over I want you to stay close to Khloe, Brooke and Jeff. I'm gonna keep digging to see if there is a connection between them"

The next few weeks were tough on Willow. Khloe and Jeff were the next two contestants eliminated from the show, leaving her, Brooke and Dean to battle it out in the final. Three days before the final, Willow received a telephone call from Eric and it sounded urgent. "Brooke, can you cover for me in the studio? Eric's just called and I have to go see him, it sounded urgent" she asked "of course hun, you think he knows something?" Brooke replied as Willow nodded "Yeah I do. Thanks Brooke, I'll make it up to you" she yelled as she rushed off, as her taxi was waiting outside. As Willow made her way to the prison, she suddenly became nervous, scared even, at what Eric had to tell her. _I wish Matt was coming with me _she thought to herself, _but I screwed it up and he hates me. I don't know how much more heartbreak I can take. _As her taxi pulled up to the jail, she spotted a familiar looking car, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, incase it wasn't his rental. Willow pulled up to the prison, almost falling out of the taxi, but someone caught her before she hit the ground. As she looked up, she got the surprise of her life "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Eric called me. He said he had something important to tell me and that I should get here immediately" Matt said as he helped Willow to her feet. "Matt, I'm scared" she said, her voice trembling, "for the first time since he, well you know, I'm terrified of him and what he has to say" Matt could see the fear in her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm here Wills, I'll always be here for you. Come on, let's go see what Eric has to say" he replied taking her hand as they headed into the prison.

"Matt, Willow how good it is to see you together" Eric said, "now first should I be saying congratulations or is the engagement off after the video I think the whole world has seen?" "It's over, for now Eric" Matt said "I will always love Willow, but I can't forgive what she did with him" "I don't blame Matt, dad" Willow replied, shocking both males as it was the first time she had openly called Eric, dad. "It was all my fault. So what do you know about Dean and Molly?" "Well I do know that Molly has had a frequent male English visitor, who my lawyers have since found to be Dean" "We kinda figured that they were in it together Eric" Matt said, "but how are they connected?" "They got together last year. They met as part of Molly's sentence when the female facility did some work on the stadium where he plays" Eric replied. Willow sat there in silence, trying to understand what Eric was saying "Wills, you ok?" Matt asked, noticing that his ex girlfriend had suddenly gone pale. "What did I ever do to those two to make them hate me so much?"she said quietly, "I don't know about Dean, as for Molly, she felt like you were Vince's favourite Diva, getting all the title shots and the most ring and TV time. But I believe she hated you because of the love that you and Matt have, sorry, had" Eric replied "What? That is probably the stupidest reason I've heard for someone hating a person" Matt said, shocked by Eric's excuse for Molly, as Willow stood up "sorry Matt, Eric, I can't do this anymore" and ran outside.

Matt left the prison a few minutes after Willow had ran out. He found her crouched by his rental, tears flowing silently over her face. "Willow, what the hell? Matt asked angrily, pulling her to her feet. "I'm sorry Matt. I just couldn't face him any longer" She sobbed, her whole body shaking "I just want things to go back to how they were, but it won't ever happen. Not after the last month and everything that's happened" "Willow, I..." Matt started to say, but Willow interrupted him "Matt, can you just take me back to the studio? I've been gone for too long and I really wanna be alone to sort myself out" The drive to the studio was long and awkward as the two former lovers sat in silence, each of them not knowing what to say to the other. They pulled up to the studio, Willow tried to jump out of the car quickly but Matt grabbed her hand "Willow, I'm sorry. I know the last few years have been really tough on you, but you've always had me by your side, which is why I'm coming to the final on Saturday" he said "Matt, please don't. It's not that I don't want you there, I really do, but I don't think I could concentrate if you were there. I'm sorry Matt, but you were right, it's over between us" she replied, shaking him loose and running into the building, leaving Matt to think about his recent actions towards her.


	20. Finale part 1

Chapter 20

"Oh my God Brooke, I'm so nervous for tonight" Willow said, taking a sip of her fruity drink, her mind focussing on the final part of the show. "Willow, chill. You've got this in the bag" Brooke replied "you are easily the best singer remaining. I was watching your rehearsals earlier, your duet is gonna bring the house down" "Thanks Brooke. I don't know how I would have survived these last 10 weeks without you" Willow said, smiling at her friend "I mean it. You've become one of, if not my best friend over the last ten weeks, so can we make a promise to each other that one of us will beat Dean tonight?" "Now that is something I will drink too!" Brooke replied as the two girls fell into a fit of giggles.

Final rehearsals lasted the rest of the afternoon, during which time the former contestants, minus Heidi and Spencer, all returned for the final showdown. Even though it had only been one week, Willow was so happy to see Jeff. "Hey little red" he said running up to her and hugging her "miss me much?" "Of course we did" Willow replied "have you seen Matt since..." unable to finish the sentence "Yeah I have honey, he feels as bad as you do. I think he's gonna come along tonight, he wants to talk to you" Jeff replied "WHAT? After I told him not to!" Willow exclaimed loudly and angrily, "Jeff you gotta go talk him out of it. I can't deal with seeing him tonight" "I'll try Wills, but he seems hell bent on talking to you tonight" he said, before he left the girls to get ready for their first performances of the show.

"Welcome to the final of the X factor" Jeremy said excitedly as Christy added "we have three extremely nervous contestants, but before we meet them, lets welcome back some of our contestants with a special group performance" as the group performed, Willow grabbed Brookes hand, shaking "I'm so nervous. I wasn't 100 percent focused on this final, but now with Jeff announcing that Matt's here, I'm not even 10 percent focussed. Why is he even here? I told him not to come" "He obviously wants to talk to you, work things out. Anyone can see how much you two love each other. You belong together" Brooke replied, as the group finished singing and Mark, the guy who did the voice overs for the show announced Dean, Brooke and Willows names as they walked onto the stage. "Join us after this commercial break when our first finalist takes to the stage" Jeremy said, as they cut to the adverts, Willow caught sight of Matt in the audience, and her special guest "Brooke, I think I've done something stupid. I asked Eric to come here tonight. If Matt sees him... let's just say he's not quite in the same place as me with him, I dread to think what will happen if they see each other" "OMG Wills, does this mean you've forgiven Eric?" Brooke asked, as someone brushed past them saying that there was 30 seconds till they were back live and that Willow was up first, singing what could be the first of up to four songs that night.

"Welcome back to the X factor" Christy said, "Our three finalists have been rehearsing all week to be crowned the first celebrity winner. Up first, singing Nobody's Perfect, by Jessie J, an artist from her home country, it's Willow" as she stepped out onto the stage, the events of the past few days running through her head, she silently dedicated the song to the two men in the audience, who had had the most influence on her life.

_When I'm nervous I have this thing yeah I talk too much  
>Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up<br>It's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen  
>And that's where I seem to fuck up, yeah<br>I forget about the consequences, for a minute there I lose my senses_

_And in the heat of the moment my mouth's starts going the words start flowing_

_But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learnt to  
>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved<br>This is a lesson learnt , I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect_

_If I could turn back the hands of time  
>I swear I never wanna cross that line<br>I should of kept it between us but no I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh  
>So I sit and I realise with these tears falling from my eyes<br>I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever  
>Promise that I'm gonna try<em>

_But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learn to  
>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved<br>This is a lesson learnt and I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken_

_So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect<em>

_I'm Not a saint no not at all, but what I did it wasn't cool  
>But I swear that I'll never do that again to you<br>I'm not a saint, no not at all, but what I did it wasn't cool  
>But I swear that I'll never do that again to you.<br>I hate that I let you down, and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think that that the trust we had is broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect, no,_

_And I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around and I'm the one that's hurting, yeah<br>And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me<br>Cause nobody's perfect. Yeah yeah  
>don't tell me, don't tell me<br>No, no, you can't forgive No  
>because nobody's perfect<em>

As Willow finished the song, the judges were on their feet as were all but two of the audience. Jeremy walked over to Willow, microphone in hand "Willow, you were the first one up tonight, how does it feel being in the final?" he asked "It's been a tough ten weeks Jeremy, I'm nervous as hell tonight, I'm shaking. Last time I was this nervous was when I met my biological mom a few years back" she replied "ok, well let's see what the judges have to say, Randy let's start with you. What did you think of Willows performance" Jeremy said, turning towards the three people who had returned to their seats "Willow, you took a huge risk singing a song by an artist not well known over here and you managed to pull it off" he said as Idina added "you have a beautiful range and tone in your voice. You've never backed down from any challenge and I hope that the viewers at home pick up on that" "Simon, do you have anything to add?" Jeremy asked "Only that I agree one million percent with what Randy and Idina just said. You sound like a recording artist and I would sign you up without a doubt. You can sell albums." "Amazing comments from the judges there, if you at home want Willow to be crowned winner then call the number on screen after all three contestants have sung. In the meantime, give it up for Willow" Jeremy announced, as she rushed off the stage to change her outfit for the next song, she brushed past Brooke, and as she passed Deans dressing room, she heard a familiar female voice which chilled her to the bone.


	21. Hit Me With Your Best Shot: Finale part2

Chapter 21

"Dean, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Molly asked, shocked by her lover's latest twisted idea, "if you want us to be together then I need them for my appeal, I know that she's hurt you, hell she's hurt me in the past Dean, but we've already split them up. I mean you slept with her, so they are both hurting. So do you really need to do this?" the blonde woman asked, her words filled with venom. "Yes Molls, I'm sure. She hurt me bad and for that she must pay" Dean replied "and right now, this is the only way"

Willow was frozen to the spot. The voice of her former friend had chilled her to her bone, the nightmare she had suffered at her and Eric's hand came flooding back into her head. _What is she even doing here? _ Willow thought to herself _I need Matt. He would know what to do. _As she finally built up the courage to move away from the door to find her cell, the door opened. Before Willow had managed to find a place to hide, out came Molly who looked thinner and spotted her straight away. "Willow? You look and sound amazing" she said, talking as if they were friends and nothing had happened. "Molly, what do you want? I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you to stay the hell away from me" Willow replied, "I don't want anything Willow, just for you and Matt to be at my appeal hearing. Oh and good luck tonight, you're gonna need it" she teased before walking off, looking very happy with herself. Willow barely had time to catch her breath before Brooke came offstage looking worried "Is that who I thought it was?" she asked as Willow nodded "yeah it was Molly. I heard her and Dean talking about something and I was on my way to message Matt when she came out" Willow replied as the two girls headed for their dressing room. "I'll message Matt, Willow. You need to get ready for your next performance" Brooke said, as the two girls rushed off.

Dean was on stage performing when Matt felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. _Who is texting me? Everyone knows that I'm here tonight _he thought to himself as he pulled his cell out. _Brooke? What's she texting me for? _He thought to himself as he looked at the number on his screen.

**Matt, Molly is here backstage. Willow overheard her and Dean planning something before Molly left the room and spoke to her. She's really upset and shaken by this. Willow needs you. I've spoken to Polly who says it's ok to come to the dressing room at the next break. Please come Matt, from what Willow overheard, it sounds like Dean and Molly are planning something BIG! **

Matt reread the message five times before deciding that he would go backstage to see Willow. _After all she's put me through lately, I still love her and I wanna protect her _he thought to himself. He didn't know how long he had been staring at his cell, but Amy and Adam had noticed that something was going on. "Matt, what's going on?" Adam asked, concerned for his friend "Molly is backstage, she spoke to Willow and she's really shaken up" Matt replied "Are you gonna go?" Adam asked, already knowing the answer in his head. "Yeah I am Ad. She needs me and despite everything she's put me through lately, I still love her" he replied "but I can only make my way backstage during the commercials, after the second performances" "Matt, you know I love Wills as much as anyone, she's one of my best friends but be careful around her. She's already cheated once, who's to say that she won't do it again?" Adam said, questioning his friends' motive. "I know Adam, but I can't just turn off my feelings for her" Matt replied, as Jeremy came back on the stage and started interviewing Dean.

"What did I ever see in him?" Willow asked Brooke "I don't know hon, but whatever you had is in the past and that's where he should have kept it" she replied, noticing that her friend was now wearing a gold sequin mini dress. "Wow Willow, you look amazing. Matt is gonna freak out when he sees you" "Thanks Brooke. I don't know how I would have survived these ten weeks without you" Willow replied before being rushed off to the stage, where she bumped into Dean who said "good luck Willow" before hurrying past her, unaware that she had heard him and Molly earlier.

"Ok everyone, everyone has performed one song it's time for round two" Christy said "and to kick things off here is Willow with her version of Pat Benatars Hit Me With Your Best Shot, its Willow"

_**Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me<br>That's O.K., let's see how you do it  
>Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<strong>_

_**You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
>But that's O.K., see if I care!<br>Knock me down, it's all in vain  
>I'll get right back on my feet again!<strong>_

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<strong>_

_**Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me<br>Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
>You better make sure you put me in my place<strong>_

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<strong>_

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<strong>_

Matt's jaw dropped when Willow stepped out onto the stage, as did all of the males in the studio. _She sang that song with so much attitude and looked amazing doing it _he thought to himself _tonight is the night that I'm gonna get her back. _


	22. Defying Euphoria: Finale part 3

Chapter 22

Matt and Willow met backstage and immediately reconnected. They didn't realise how badly they had missed each other during the last ten weeks. As soon as Willow saw Matt she broke down in tears and he immediately ran to her and pulled her in close to him and held her. "Why does everything bad happen to me?" Willow sobbed "I don't know Wills, but as soon as you win this show, I'm not letting you out of my sight" Matt replied as he wiped away Willows tears "Matt, I'm sorry. For everything" she said quietly "I know you are baby, I know" Matt replied, as he felt her hug him back, Willow feeling safe once again.

Dean had finished his duet with Bruno Mars on stage, receiving his first standing ovation from the judges. Brooke had already done her duet with Rihanna and Willow was putting the finishing touches to her outfit for her duet with Kristen Chenoweth before heading for the stage. "Brooke, you killed it out there" Willow said as her friend returned to the dressing room "you guys sort things out yet?" Brooke replied as she looked at Willow and Matt. "Not yet, but we have agreed to go see a councillor when we get home" Matt replied as Polly knocked on the door "Willow, you're up next"

"Welcome back to the show everyone" Jeremy said, "We've had three performances from Dean and Brooke and now it's time for our final contestant to sing for the final time before the votes close. Singing Defying Gravity from the Broadway show Wicked, please give it up for Willow and her partner Kristen Chenoweth!"

**_GLINDA:(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for_**  
><strong><em>Once, instead of flying off the handle!<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you're happy!<em>**  
><strong><em>(sung) I hope you're happy now<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you're happy how you<em>**  
><strong><em>Hurt your cause forever<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you think you're clever!<em>**

**_ELPHABA:I hope you're happy_**  
><strong><em>I hope you're happy, too<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you're proud how you<em>**  
><strong><em>Would grovel in submission<em>**  
><strong><em>To feed your own ambition<em>**

**_BOTH:_**  
><strong><em>So though I can't imagine how<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you're happy right now<em>**

**_GLINDA:(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:_**  
><strong><em>(sung) You can still be with the Wizard<em>**  
><strong><em>What you've worked and waited for<em>**  
><strong><em>You can have all you ever wanted:<em>**

**_ELPHABA:(spoken) I know:_**  
><strong><em>(sung) But I don't want it -<em>**  
><strong><em>No - I can't want it<em>**  
><strong><em>Anymore:<em>**

**_Something has changed within me_**  
><strong><em>Something is not the same<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm through with playing by the rules<em>**  
><strong><em>Of someone else's game<em>**  
><strong><em>Too late for second-guessing<em>**  
><strong><em>Too late to go back to sleep<em>**  
><strong><em>It's time to trust my instincts<em>**  
><strong><em>Close my eyes: and leap!<em>**

**_It's time to try_**  
><strong><em>Defying gravity<em>**  
><strong><em>I think I'll try<em>**  
><strong><em>Defying gravity<em>**  
><strong><em>And you can't pull me down!<em>**

**_GLINDA: Can't I make you understand?_**  
><strong><em>You're having delusions of grandeur:<em>**

**_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/w/wicked/defying_ ]_**  
><strong><em>ELPHABA: I'm through accepting limits<em>**  
><strong><em>cause someone says they're so<em>**  
><strong><em>Some things I cannot change<em>**  
><strong><em>But till I try, I'll never know!<em>**  
><strong><em>Too long I've been afraid of<em>**  
><strong><em>Losing love I guess I've lost<em>**  
><strong><em>Well, if that's love<em>**  
><strong><em>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd sooner buy<em>**  
><strong><em>Defying gravity<em>**  
><strong><em>Kiss me goodbye<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm defying gravity<em>**  
><strong><em>And you can't pull me down:<em>**  
><strong><em>(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could<em>**  
><strong><em>Do: together.<em>**

**_(sung) Unlimited_**  
><strong><em>Together we're unlimited<em>**  
><strong><em>Together we'll be the greatest team<em>**  
><strong><em>There's ever been<em>**  
><strong><em>Glinda -<em>**  
><strong><em>Dreams, the way we planned 'em<em>**

**_GLINDA: If we work in tandem:_**

**_BOTH: There's no fight we cannot win_**  
><strong><em>Just you and I<em>**  
><strong><em>Defying gravity<em>**  
><strong><em>With you and I<em>**  
><strong><em>Defying gravity<em>**

**_ELPHABA: They'll never bring us down!_**  
><strong><em>(spoken) Well? Are you coming?<em>**

**_GLINDA: I hope you're happy_**  
><strong><em>Now that you're choosing this<em>**

**_ELPHABA: (spoken) You too_**  
><strong><em>(sung) I hope it brings you bliss<em>**

**_BOTH: I really hope you get it_**  
><strong><em>And you don't live to regret it<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you're happy in the end<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you're happy, my friend:<em>**

**_ELPHABA: So if you care to find me_**  
><strong><em>Look to the western sky!<em>**  
><strong><em>As someone told me lately:<em>**  
><strong><em>"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I'm flying solo<em>**  
><strong><em>At least I'm flying free<em>**  
><strong><em>To those who'd ground me<em>**  
><strong><em>Take a message back from me<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell them how I am<em>**  
><strong><em>Defying gravity<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm flying high<em>**  
><strong><em>Defying gravity<em>**  
><strong><em>And soon I'll match them in renown<em>**  
><strong><em>And nobody in all of Oz<em>**  
><strong><em>No Wizard that there is or was<em>**  
><strong><em>Is ever gonna bring me down!<em>**

**_GLINDA: I hope you're happy!_**

**_CITIZENS OF OZ: Look at her, she's wicked!_**  
><strong><em>Get her!<em>**

**_ELPHABA: Bring me down!_**

**_CITIZENS OF OZ: No one mourns the wicked_**  
><strong><em>So we've got to bring her<em>**

**_ELPHABA: Ahhh!_**

**_CITIZENS OF OZ: Down!_**

"Wow ladies, look at that. The audience are on their feet for you" Christy said excitedly, before adding "I think that we should go straight to Idina for her comments" "Willow, Kristen and I know this song very well as we both performed this song together for many years in Wicked, with you playing the role of Elphaba, like I did, and I have to say, you were absolutely phenomenal tonight" Idina said, a huge smile on her face as Simon asked "Idina, you won a Tony for this show did you not?" "Yes I did Simon, back in 2004" Idina replied , as Simon added "Well I have to say Willow, I think you totally outshone Idina, you blew me away with that performance. I'm speechless" "Randy, do you have anything to add?" Jeremy added, having walked on stage a few moments earlier, as Randy replied "the only thing I have to say is, Willow, you're a superstar. That's it" "Kristen, how do you think Willow did?" Christy asked "She's amazing. She's just an absolutely stunning girl with a phenomenal voice" Kristen replied as Jeremy interrupted "Well, we've heard all three finalists sing their hearts out, but only one can win. You have 45 minutes left to vote for your favourite, the numbers going along the bottom of the screen right now. Join us again in one hour to find out who is going to be crowned your X factor champion"

"Baby, you killed it out there" Matt said as Willow entered the dressing room after what could have been her final performance. "Matt, I was shaking so bad out there. I've never felt so nervous than I was before singing that song" she replied, adding "this is gonna be the longest 60 minutes of our lives" looking at Brooke who nodded in agreement. They weren't wrong either. The first fifteen minutes went by quickly as Willow had visits from Amy, Adam, Jeff and Nevaeh. Brooke's family had flown in from Texas to see her perform. After half an hour, Amy, Adam, Jeff, Nevaeh and Brooke's family left the dressing room to return to their seats, leaving the two girls and Matt in the room. After a few minutes there was a quiet tap on the door, which Brooke answered. "I'm looking for Willow" a familiar male voice said "is she here?" "Yeah, she's here. I'm guessing that you're Eric" Brooke replied as Eric entered the room, and spotted Matt and Willow kissing. "Eric, what are you doing back here?" Willow asked, surprised that her dad had come to see her "I just came to wish you good luck" he said, "Willow, I know you can win this. You've been absolutely amazing tonight. Does this mean that you are together again?" "Thanks Eric, we are working towards it. Gonna go see a councillor when we get home" Willow replied "Well I'm glad that everything has worked out for you" he said, as he headed for the door, Willow blurted out "Eric, Molly's here tonight. She spoke to me earlier and whatever her and Dean plan on doing, they are doing it tonight" "Willow, I know I've hurt you in the past. The things I've done to you cannot be forgiven, but I will say be careful around them tonight" he said, heading out of the room, followed by Matt fifteen minutes later, leaving the two girls to get changed into their final outfits of the evening, Willow in a turquoise one shoulder mini dress and Brooke in a similar white ensemble. Polly came five minutes before the show was due to go back on air, "Good luck hun, not that you need it" Brooke said, hugging her friend, "same to you" as they headed back to the stage.

"Welcome back to the X factor. Where we have three very nervous celebrities backstage, each wanting to know who our winner is" Christy said "so let's bring them out" as the three contestants made their way onto the stage. "Now only two of our contenders can battle it out for the honour of being crowned our first champion" Jeremy added, being passed an envelope "our first celebrity in the top two is WILLOW" he announced. Willow being totally shocked at being announced as the first one into the top two, didn't feel Brooke hug her and say congratulations. As she walked off stage to prepare to sing her final song, Jeremy announced that third place went to Brooke, leaving the two exes to battle it out. "Willow, make sure you beat his ass, after everything he's put you through" Brooke said, coming off the stage as there was a short commercial break. "Don't worry Brooke. I intend to" Willow said with a smile, ready to go out at sing for the final time. "Just before the break we found out that Willow and Dean are our top two contestants. They each have one more song to sing, which will then be released as our winners song" Christy announced "our phone lines have reopened and votes from earlier in the show will count towards crowning our first ever champion" as Jeremy added "singing Euphoria, for your votes, it's Willow"

_**Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?  
>Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door...<br>No, don't ever stop doing the things you do.  
>Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you...<strong>_

_**Euphoria**_  
><em><strong>Forever, 'till the end of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>From now on, only you and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Euphoria An everlasting piece of art<strong>_  
><em><strong>A beating love within my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up<strong>_

_**We are here, we're all alone in our own Universe,  
>We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first,<br>Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity,  
>We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity.<strong>_

_**Euphoria**_  
><em><strong>Forever, 'till the end of time<strong>_  
><em><strong>From now on, only you and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Euphoria An everlasting piece of art<strong>_  
><em><strong>A beating love within my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up<strong>_

_**Forever we sail into infinity,**_  
><em><strong>We're higher, we're reaching for divinity...<strong>_

_**Euphoria, euphoria**_  
><em><strong>We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Euphoria...<strong>_  
><em><strong>An everlasting piece of art<strong>_  
><em><strong>A beating love within my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Euphoria, euphoria<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up<strong>_

Once she'd finished singing, to another standing ovation, Christy came over and started interviewing her "Willow, how are you feeling now that it's down to you and Dean?" "I just want to thank everyone who voted for me, I honestly thought I was going to be the first one voted off" Willow replied, as Christy asked "do you think you'll stay friends with any of your fellow contestants" "All of them. We have become like a family over the last ten weeks" she replied as Christy said "the number to vote for Willow is on screen now, ladies and gentlemen, for the last time please make some noise for Willow" As she made her way off stage, she saw Matt smiling at her, Nevaeh was waving her little hands at her as if she hadn't seen her in a month, Brooke was at the side of the stage, giving her a huge grin "you are so gonna win this thing Wills" she said excitedly "Dean doesn't stand a chance" and Brooke wasn't wrong. Dean's final performance was a mediocre version of Seven Nation Army by the White Stripes. Jeremy reminded the audience that they had just over fifteen minutes left to vote and introduced the first guest performer of the night, Rihanna, who was due to perform her new single. After she had finished performing Jeremy came back on the stage and asked her who she thought would win and her reply was Willow, which made Brooke all excited. "Brooke, calm down" Willow said "I'm nervous enough as it is" as Polly came to the dressing room and said "it's time"

Willow and Dean were waiting behind the stage doors. It was the first time they had been alone since, they slept together and this silence was making Willow feel extremely uncomfortable. "Hey Willow, good luck out there" Dean said with a wink "Yeah, you're gonna need it" Willow replied, as Jeremy finished introducing the former contestants, "and finally please welcome back our two finalists, Willow and Dean" he said as they walked onto the stage, to a thunderous applause and cheering. "Ten weeks ago we started with ten contenders, joined by an eleventh a few weeks into the show and now we are down to our final two" Jeremy announced as Christy joined him, holding the envelope with the winners' name in it. "It's the moment we've all been waiting for, it's time to announce the winner" Christy added, opening the envelope and showed it to Jeremy, "and your winner is..." he said, pausing to create suspense and tension, looking at Christy as they both announced "WILLOW"

Willow barely heard her name being called as winner when Jeff and Brooke ran over, hugged her and started congratulating her when Dean came over to shake her hand and gave her a hug "Can I talk to you after the show has finished?" He whispered in her ear as she nodded her head, as Jeremy pulled her away from everyone to ask her a few questions. "Willow, how do you feel now that you've been crowned winner?" he asked "oh my God, it's crazy. Like I said earlier I thought I was going out in the first week." she replied, her voice still full of surprise "Is there anyone you wanna thank before you perform your winning song once more? Christy asked "Everyone who voted for me. My family, my adopted parents Mike and Grace, my friends, you guys, the judges. Everyone at WWE for letting me do the show, and most of all I wanna thank Matt. He's been there for me since day one and I just wanna say, Matt I love you" she replied as Jeremy said "Willow, are you ready to perform one more time for us?" as she nodded and was handed a microphone by Christy, and everyone surrounded her, congratulating her. "Well that's it, Willow is our champion and she's just about to perform one more time for us" Jeremy announced "it's gives us just enough time to thank our contestants, our judges Randy, Idina and Simon and thank you for watching" Christy announced as Willow took to the stage for her final performance.

After her final performance, Willow met Matt backstage and was busy collecting her things when there was a knock at her door, it was Dean and he didn't look too happy. "Hey Wills, can we talk? In private?" he asked, reaching for something in his pocket "anything you have to say Dean you can say in front of Matt" Willow replied, "I'm sorry for all shit I caused in the house. I didn't plan on hurting you the way I did, but after talking to Eric..." he started to say but Willow interrupted him "WHAT? You went and spoke to Eric? When did this happen" she demanded, suddenly starting to feel nervous "it doesn't matter. What matters is that I finally get to end my misery" Dean replied, looking at the floor "Dean, you're scaring me. I've known you for a long time and this is the first time you've scared me" Willow said, her voice shaking, her hand reaching back trying to find Matt's, but failing. "I'm talking about this Willow" Dean said menacingly, pulling a gun from his pocket "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Willow yelled as Matt stepped in front of her, as if to protect her. "It was never about hurting you Willow, but now I have the power to potentially end one of your careers" Dean said, pointing the gun between Matt and Willow, as Eric slipped in the door behind him. "Dean, you don't have to do this. But if you're gonna shoot someone, please make it me" Matt pleaded, "Matt, don't do it" Willow whispered, her hand squeezing Matt's tightly, making him turn to face her. "Willow, I don't wanna see you hurt any more than you have been in the last two years. I'd do anything for you, I love you" he said, kissing her forehead, before turning back to Dean. "Come on then Dean. Just do it" Matt said, closing his eyes, waiting for the shot, when he heard a bang, Willow screaming in his ear, followed by a thud. He opened his eyes to see Dean running from the room and looked for Willow, who was kneeling on the floor, tears flowing over her face, cradling the almost lifeless body, repeating the word "no" as Matt dropped to his knees and put his arms around her, when he heard a raspy voice "Matt, look after her for me" but before Matt could reply, Eric let out one last raspy breath as Willow let out a loud sob.

Eric Bischoff was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: For Defying Gravity, Willow is Elphaba &amp; Kristen is Glinda. <strong>


	23. Epilogue

Chapter 23

**2 weeks later**

"Wills are you sure you wanna do this?" Matt asked, sat on his girlfriends bed, watching her as she dressed. "Yes I am Matt. Despite everything Eric did to me, he was still my father at the end of the day" she replied, turning round to face him "I know it's hard for you to understand it, but I just feel like I owe it to him. I mean, he saved our lives." "I know Wills, that's why I'm coming with you" Matt said, making his way over to Willow and putting his arms around her. "I know I'll never understand what you went through with him, but he asked me to look after you and that's what I plan on doing" Matt said, as Willow let out a sigh. "Thanks Matt. I know the last two weeks have been crazy, with me moving into Adams old house, meeting Eric's wife Loree and their two kids Garrett and Montanna. Molly's appeal is next week and they still haven't found Dean" she said as she pulled away from him and finished getting ready.

Eric's funeral went without a hitch, even though Loree, Garrett and Montanna refused to acknowledge Willow as his daughter, which didn't bother her as the family had just met her and were a bit dubious of her. It was only when it emerged that Eric had left her 2.5 million dollars, surprising everyone, that Garrett ordered her to leave, which made Matt jump to her defence. "Look Garrett, I know you guys finding out about Willow was a surprise, it was for her too finding out that she had half siblings she'd never met" "Matt, I know where you're coming from, I really do. But for my dad to leave _her _with that kinda money, I don't want her anywhere near my mom" Garrett replied, his words filled with venom and hate. "Matt, just leave it" Willow said quietly, taking his hand and pulling him away. "Garrett, I'm sorry you feel that way about me, but believe me, I never asked Eric to leave me anything" Willow said as she and Matt left the house.

The days and weeks after Eric's funeral Willow began spending more and more time on her own, barely speaking to anyone, drifting apart from her friends and family and eventually becoming a recluse. Only turning up to work and then vanishing straight away. Even Matt didn't see her anymore and he, like everyone else was becoming increasingly worried about her. "Guys, I'm starting to get really worried about Willow" Matt said, "I haven't seen her in nearly 2 months, she won't answer or return any of my calls or messages" "Something's definitely not right with her" Trish piped up, "so what do you propose we do?" Amy asked "Adam, do you still have a spare set of keys to the house?" Matt asked as Jeff entered the room. "Just passed your place Adam, it's as dead as a graveyard over there" he said, "that's it, Adam you got those keys?" Matt asked "I'm going over there. She can't avoid us forever" as Adam passed Matt his keys Jeff, Trish and Amy all stood up "Matt, we are coming with you" Amy said "we are all worried about her" as Matt nodded his head.

When they got to Adams place, Matt opened the door and called out for Willow, but there was no reply. They searched the house for her, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where she was and why she was avoiding them. They searched high and low but found nothing. It was only when they returned to the living area that Trish discovered three letters, one for Amy and Adam, one for Jeff and Trish and the last one for Matt, but they all said the same thing.

_**I'm Sorry. I can't do this anymore. Love you all Willow xoxo**_

What they didn't count on was that one week earlier is that Willow had moved out and was harbouring a deep secret of her own...

* * *

><p>Authors note: What could Willows secret be, and where did she go? Will her and Matt be reunited and will her family ever see her again?<p>

Find out in the next story, coming soon!


End file.
